The Witch, the Demon and the Ranger
by Brightfire15
Summary: AU Lightspeed Rescue. Ryan was not the only child raised by Diabolico. A young hybrid girl, Alia, was also there. But no one would know that her destiny would become intertwined with Ryan's or how her secret would shape her life. Ryan/OC Read and Review!
1. Alia and Ryan

The Witch, the Demon and the Ranger

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

_At first glance, Alia Lamia Daemin looks like an ordinary girl, but a closer look would reveal that she is far from anything anyone has ever encountered before. But while there is some happiness and joy to Alia's tale, there is also darkness and pain._

_Alia was found in a magically sealed tomb when she was but three years of age. Even at her young age, she possessed great power because of her lineage and in the years that followed, she would become a dangerous foe to any who opposed her. _

_Our story begins on that fateful day when Alia was found by the demons that would raise her into the woman she would one day become. _

Alia had been sleeping in a magical chamber. It was dark and quiet and cozy, but Alia's peaceful slumber was broken by bright light that woke her up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Having very little memory of her past, she was not sure what to expect, but she was not expecting the three demons before her.

Alia stepped back, afraid. "Who-who are you?"

"Don't be frightened, little one. My name is Diabolico. This is Vypra, Loki and Jinxer. We're your allies and guardians."

Alia still didn't move. "Why are you here? Where're my parents?"

"What do you remember about your past?" asked Loki.

"I remember my name, who my mother is and my father's face and name. My mother is a demon and my father's a warlock. Where're my parents?"

"Your parents are gone. Your father abandoned you by sealing you in this magic chamber," said Diabolico.

Tears glistened in Alia's dark eyes. "My parents left me? But why did they do that? Did my mother abandon me too?"

"Your father left you because he could not handle having a daughter like you, he was disgusted and afraid, but he was a fool. Your mother did not leave you willingly. She was destroyed long ago," said Vypra.

Alia's hands clenched into fists as she felt a wave of anger and grief for a moment before she relaxed and then she looked at the demons, revealing her young childlike innocence. "What will happen to me now?"

"We will take care of you, little princess, and one day, you will become one of our greatest warriors," said Diabolico. "All we ask is that you trust us, little one, and obey us when it's necessary."

"Yes, my lord Diabolico," said Alia.

She took Vypra's offered hand and they were transported to the Skull Cavern where little Impus lay, the only son of the late Queen Bansheera. In his infant form, he looked like a cross between a red Furby and a baby dragon. Alia had no idea what lay ahead of her, but she knew whatever headed her way, she'd face it bravely and without hesitation.

For two years, Alia was under the demons' tutelage, practicing witchcraft and her demonic powers as she was too young to study defensive fighting. She also learned the history of her heritage, manners, and much more. Alongside Vypra, she also took care of Impus in his mother's stead. As a full-blooded demon, he would take longer to grow than Alia.

Being a hybrid meant she grew up quicker in more ways that one and was stronger than others as well. Alia knew she was not as valuable as Impus because she was only half-demon, even though her powers made her more powerful than the others. She knew what her true purpose was, but she didn't care. She was also bitter and angry whenever someone brought up her past and nearly blasted the last demon to do this until Diabolico spoke with her.

"Your anger and hatred gives you strength you can use in battle, Alia, but you mustn't let it control you! If you act rashly, only on your emotions without any forethought, you will destroy yourself and those around you. I will teach you how to control yourself and then put your emotions to better use," he'd told her. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my lord," said Alia. "I'm sorry I angered you."

Alia gained better control over herself after that night. On her fifth birthday while she was studying her spell book, Diabolico came home with a five-year-old boy in his arms with a few minor burns and cuts and bruises on him.

"My lord, who is this?" asked Alia.

"This is our newest member. I saved from falling off a cliff while his father abandoned him to save his younger sister. Until his twentieth birthday, he is to stay here with us and undergo training to become one of our warriors," said Diabolico.

Vypra and Loki looked disbelieving and scornful.

"We are to train a mere _human_ in our ways? But Diabolico, he's too young, too weak!" said Vypra.

"And he's a little human!" protested Loki. "Humans are our enemies! He'll never be one of us!"

"But appearances are not everything," reminded Jinxer. "Plus, it _would _be better for our princess if she were to have a companion of her own age to train with."

"Jinxer is right," said Diabolico. "Besides, the boy will be powerful and great. I have foreseen it. Alia!"

"Yes, my lord?" said Alia.

"When I call for you, you are to tend to the boy. He'll be under your care and he'll be trained alongside you. He'll be your companion."

Alia nodded. "Yes, my lord."

After an hour, Alia was called in and she brought in a tray of food, water and medical supplies. Diabolico was gone, and the boy was sitting on the bed, sniffling from tears. Alia placed the tray on the bed and then got up and sat beside him.

"Hello," she said.

He looked at her, slightly frightened.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She held out a handkerchief, which he took to wipe his face. "My name's Alia Lamia Daemin. What's your name?"

"Ryan Mitchell," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Diabolico asked me to tend to you. You're going to be trained alongside me when you're recovered enough. Hold still," said Alia.

Ryan obeyed her while she mended his wounds. "Alia, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," she said.

"Did my father really abandon me to save my sister like Diabolico said he did?"

Alia sighed. "Diabolico says he did, so he must've."

"Why? I thought my father loved me."

"I don't know why, Ryan. I know it's not much, but I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes. My mother was destroyed when I was younger and my father abandoned me because he was disgusted and afraid. I don't even really remember my parents. But Diabolico and the others have taken care of me and haven't lied to me as far as I can tell, so they must be telling the truth."

"I'm sorry," said Ryan.

Alia smiled a little. "Thank you. So, are you really a human? I've never met one until now."

Ryan looked surprised. "You're not human? But you look one."

"I'm not human. I'm half-witch, half-demon. Diabolico and the other demons are my guardians. My mother…" she told him of her parentage and he looked both shocked and intrigued.

"Wow," he murmured. "Alia, is being here that bad? Will I like it?"

"It's not as nice as the human world from everything I've read, but in time, it'll be your home, just as it is mine."

And she was right. As time went by, Ryan soon forgot his human life and become immersed in his life with the demons and Alia. Alia and Ryan bonded quickly and they were rarely separated except at night when they slept. \Diabolico kept them together during meal times, training, and; everything else just so they could learn to work together properly when the time came for them to take their revenge.

They would confide in each other the things that they didn't dare tell the demons, knowing it might be mocked or scorned upon as "human weakness." Such events happened especially at night.

When Ryan and Alia were nine years old, Ryan awoke from being shaken in the middle of the night.

"Ry?" said a soft voice.

Ryan yawned, blinked open his eyes and saw Alia's tearstained face. "Lia? What's the matter?"

"I had a nightmare. I can't sleep. Could-could I stay with you?"

"Sure, come on up."

Alia pulled herself up onto Ryan's bed and then snuggled close to him.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" he asked.

"No." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm being so weak."

"Hey, hey, don't be sorry. Any pain you bear is mine too. So, what _do _you want to talk about?"

"Your mother?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"My mother?" repeated Ryan. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"I only remember my mother's face and name. You have more than that and I'm curious. Tell me, please?"

Ryan sighed. He couldn't resist Alia. "I don't remember much, but she was very beautiful. She was also kind, stubborn and brave. She always made us feel safe when we were scared."

"I wish I could've met her. I've never really known what it's like to feel safe before," said Alia, softly. "Ryan, if we'd met in the human world and she was still alive, do you think she would've liked us or our friendship?"

"Are you nuts? Of course she would've," said Ryan. He took Alia's hand. "Alia, you don't need to be scared anymore. I'll protect you and keep you safe, I promise." Then he noticed she was being quiet. "Alia, are you still awake?"

But Alia had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Ryan smiled a little as he pulled the covers up closer and then joined her in slumber.


	2. Discovering Love

Discovering Love

Years passed.

Ryan and Alia quickly progressed in their training with Diabolico and Vypra. At age fourteen, Alia's skills in common witchcraft and demonic spells were unmatched and powerful, and Ryan was able to perform moves only a professional martial arts and weapons user could. Both were becoming fierce, proud warriors.

One afternoon, Alia and Ryan were doing their usual Tai-Chi to focus themselves and relax their bodies before training when Diabolico entered the room. They both wore sweat pants and black tank-tops and they bowed upon seeing Diabolico enter the room.

"Today, we are going to try a different kind of training. You're going to fight each other twice, but_ not_ in the same way. Alia, you will only use magic and Ryan, you will only use your weapons and combat skills."

"Yes, my lord," they said.

Ryan and Alia stood apart from each other and then began to attack with Ryan making the first move.

He thrust his sword at Alia's head, but her eyes glowed and the sword turned and headed back to him. Ryan easily caught it and then launched himself at Alia.

Alia dodged him and then thrust three energy blasts at him. Two, of which hit him while he dodged the third. She then leapt into the air as he lunged for her again and turned the floor to ice, causing him to slip and drop his weapon. Alia then grabbed his blade and held it to his throat.

"You're defeated," said Alia.

Ryan just grunted, "For now. Now, it's time for round two."

Alia got rid of the ice and returned his sword to him before retaking her place in the room and their second fight began. This time, Ryan didn't make the first move, Alia did.

She fired blasts of electricity but Ryan just held up his sword and used them to deflect her attacks and send them back at her. Alia put up a shield, but not one strong enough to fully protect her from the attack; thus enabling her to be partly wounded.

Ryan then began attacking her with punches which she blocked with a small shield and then flung him away with a spell. She then began chanting to bring about a more powerful spell.

Ryan took advantage of the situation to sweep his legs under her feet, knocking her down and cutting off her spell. He then grabbed his blade and held it to her throat.

"Yield," he said, breathlessly.

"I surrender," she said. "But only because you're a worthy opponent."

Ryan smiled, put away his dagger and helped her up as she used a healing spell on them both and Diabolico clapped.

"Excellent work, excellent," said Diabolico. "You've done perfectly. Ryan, your skills in combat are far superior to any I have ever seen. Alia, your skills in magic are unmatched. Such a powerful combination would surely mean defeat to anyone who ever opposed you."

"Thank you, my lord," said Ryan.

"Your praise is well-received, my lord," said Alia.

Diabolico nodded. "Now, go eat and rest yourselves. We will resume training tomorrow morning."

They nodded and then headed down to dinner.

"You fought well today," said Ryan.

"Thanks, so did you." A mischievous smile came over her. "But another minute back in round two and I'd have beaten you again."

"Oh, you would not!" he protested. "I had you beaten and you know it."

"Bah!"

They then burst out laughing as they knew their talk had been merely tease. They continued talking, not noticing how their fingers had unconsciously intertwined with one another's. Although the two had not yet fully realized it, they were falling in love. But neither admitted their feelings until one bittersweet afternoon when they were sixteen years old when Alia needed Ryan's help.

Ryan was meditating when Alia came in and snapped him out of it.

"Ryan, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you help me for second?" asked Alia.

"Sure," said Ryan. He got up and carried the heavier of her packages. "What's all this stuff?"

"Most of it is ingredient I'm using for my magic experiments and the rest is more spell books," said Alia. "I'd have used magic to carry it all, but Diabolico says that using too much magic for everyday things will make me lazy."

Ryan chuckled. "_You, _a lazy person?" he said. "I'll believe _that _when I see it."

"My thoughts exactly," said Alia. "But he's—oh, _dang it!_"

One of her things fell off and rolled into Vypra's room. The two teenagers went to fetch it, but it was forgotten when they saw the glowing gold crystal shaped like a burst of fire.

"What's that?" asked Ryan.

"The Crystal of Fire," said Alia, holding it. "It's supposed to contain the power of fire, but no one knows for sure and—ah!"

The Crystal slipped from her hands and shattered. Within half a second, Vypra appeared and she looked furious.

"Which one of you did it?" demanded Vypra, her voice dangerously calm.

"It was my fault, Vypra," said Ryan, before Alia could speak. "I was examining it and it slipped from my grasp. I'm sorry."

Vypra's eyes darkened. "You know you're not permitted to touch my things and you disobeyed that order!" she yelled. A cursed whip appeared in her hands, one Alia recognized. "You're not as valuable as Alia or Impus, so you're going to be punished, _human_."

Before Alia could act, Vypra had Ryan pinned to one of the columns and his shirt was off. She was whipping him. Terrified, Alia ran until she found Diabolico by bumping into him.

"Alia, what's the meaning of this?" asked Diabolico.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but Vypra—"

"Vypra's done what? Tell me."

"She-she…" Alia quickly told Diabolico of what had happened and he looked angrier than she'd ever seen him.

"Come with me," he ordered.

Alia just nodded and when they came to Vypra's room, she was horrified at the sight before her. Ryan was on the ground shaking, his back a bloody and bruised mess of crisscrossed cursed wounds.

"Vypra, what have you done?" growled Diabolico.

Vypra actually looked terrified. "Diabolico, he—"

"I don't want to hear of it!" he interrupted. "You were told _not _to harm the boy or use one of the Forbidden Spells on him! You disobeyed my orders!"

"Master, please, I—"

"YOU ARE NEVER TO USE THAT KIND OF MAGIC ON HIM AGAIN OR PUNISH HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" shouted Diabolico. He turned to Alia who was helping Ryan to stand. "Alia, tend to Ryan while I punish Vypra. Neither of you will train until he has his strength back. You will have your turn to punish Vypra soon enough, I promise you."

"Yes, my lord," said Alia.

Ryan's left arm was around her as she helped him walk into his bedroom. Jinxer brought Alia her dropped packages, but she could've cared less about them. All she was concerned about was Ryan.

While Vypra was being punished by Diabolico, Alia tended to Ryan's back. He lay face down on his bed with his shirt off. She tried many spells to remove his wounds, but nothing worked. She rechecked the Forbidden Spells and sighed. She'd have to do the best she could, with or without magic. She bit her lip in worry when she felt the heat rising from his body. He had a natural fever he'd gained from his wounds.

Quickly, she placed a cold wet rag on the back of his neck and then gently wiped his back with a warm, wet rag before making a poultice of healing herbs. Alia noticed that he'd fallen asleep and she gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Ryan?"

"Hmm?" he said, slightly muffled by the pillow.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I've got to apply this poultice and it's going to sting," she said. "Just stay awake for a few more minutes and then you can go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Alia bit her lip and took a deep breath. Gently as she could, Alia applied the poultice and bandages to his wounds. Ryan didn't cry out in pain, but once or twice he tensed at the stinging effects of the medicine and his breathing was ragged as he grabbed the sheets in his hands. Neither of them spoke while Alia did her work until she was finished.

"You're done," said Alia, breaking the silence. "You'll have to rest for a week to get your strength back and wait for your fever to break, but you'll be okay. According to the book, the scars will only go away fully if Diabolico is destroyed as he's the Master of the Demons, and I can heal them somewhat if they reopen or burn, but that's all I can do, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine," said Ryan.

She stared at him and just about lost control over her emotions. She was racked with guilt and sorrow because of Ryan's pain.

"'Fine?' _Fine? _You nearly got yourself killed for something you didn't even do! It was my fault Vypra's Crystal broke, not yours! I should've told her the truth."

"And you would've been hurt instead. I couldn't let that happen."

"Ryan, _nothing _would've happened to me. They don't hurt me for a reason and you know that. If you'd let me talk, you wouldn't be hurt right now."

Alia shut her eyes as she began crying. She furiously tried to wipe her tears away, knowing such a weakness was shameful and would be scorned if seen by the other demons. But the tears kept coming and soon she gave up. Then she heard Ryan groan. When she opened her eyes, she saw he was sitting up and wiping her tears away gently with the pads of his thumbs.

"Shh, shh, don't cry, Lia. Please, don't cry for me," he murmured.

"How can I _not_? You're wounded and it's my fault."

"It is _not _your fault and I'll heal soon enough. These scars are only a fraction of what I'd bear for your sake. I'd die for you."

"You-you'd _die _for me? But…oh, gall, Ryan, _why? _Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I love you, Alia," said Ryan.

Alia's breath caught in her throat as she touched Ryan's face. Never before could she recall anyone saying they _loved _her, not until now.

"You really love me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Any time I'm not with you, it hurts. When you're by my side, I feel stronger, I feel like I can be the man I want to be. With you, I feel so much love I can't tell you. I love you, Alia."

In that moment, Alia realized just how much Ryan meant to her. She would bear his pains and she'd sacrifice herself if it meant his safety. "I love you too," she murmured. "So much, I can't even begin to describe it. I love you."

Without anymore hesitation, the two of them shared a very passionate kiss that expressed all of the love the two of them shared. Ryan's hands tangled themselves in Alia's hair as he pulled her closer to him and Alia's arms snaked around his neck. They broke apart only to breathe until Alia lay beside Ryan as he wrapped an arm around her as they slept.

Ryan and Alia continued courting each other for many a moon after that night. When they weren't training or sleeping, they were together. Sometimes, they just held each other's hands and were silent, enjoying the moment in ways only they could. After nearly a year, with the help of Jinxer, Ryan had a gift he planned to give Alia at the right moment.

On their seventeenth birthdays, Ryan and Alia were in her room talking and gazing out of her window, watching the lights and shadows of the Cavern dance. Alia had no regrets regarding her relationship with Ryan, but she was afraid and she had yet to tell anyone of what it was she feared. She was so caught up in the view that she spaced out for a moment.

"Lia," said Ryan, startling her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. I know you too well," said Ryan. "What's bothering you?"

She sighed; silently liking and disliking how he could always see right through her like that. "In three years, everything we've been working for will at last happen. We'll take our revenge and reclaim what's rightfully ours."

"But—?" he prompted.

"Ryan, I'm scared." She'd said. She'd actually _admitted _being afraid. Such an act of weakness was not permitted, except when they were alone. This was one of those rare times when Alia's hardcore shell of strength and Amazon warrior-like fierceness was removed and her softer side came out.

"What're you scared of? I'll take care of it," said Ryan.

"That's just it!" she said, frustrated. "You keep taking on so much for my sake and you shouldn't have to!"

"Alia, I take on all that because I love you and because it's _my _choice," said Ryan. "I know you'd do the same for me. You have on several occasions."

"But how much longer can we keep living like this?" murmured Alia. "How much more pain can we take on one another's behalf until one or both of us is destroyed because of our feelings? What if the humans manage to defeat us and all we've been working for and cherish is lost, including you? I can't lose you, beloved." A few tears escaped her before she could stop them.

"Alia, look at me," said Ryan. He lifted her chin and her brown eyes met his blue-grey ones. "Whatever happens, you are _never _going to lose me. I swear it." He wiped away her tears and then held her close as he began to sing.

_Ryan__  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you…_

Nothing would ever harm her as long as he was around. From the very beginning, Ryan had made it his sworn duty to protect her. She was the reason he held on despite all he'd gone through growing up. Without her, there was no telling what would have happened to him.

___Alia__  
Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime…  
Say you need me with you now and always…  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you_

_Ryan__  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you…_

_Alia__  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…_

Alia held onto Ryan's hand, never wanting to let go. While she did want revenge against her father, she was more content just to be with Ryan forever. What was it about him that brought out her gentler side? With him, she didn't have to be the fierce dangerous hybrid warrior that all were depending on. With him, she didn't feel afraid. She felt stronger, braver and truly loved. In that moment, her fears were quelled and she no longer worried that she might lose him.

___Ryan__  
Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you…  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Alia, that's all I ask of you…_

Despite Ryan and Alia's gratitude towards Diabolico for caring for them and their serving him, all they wanted was a life with each other. If they were both normal people, maybe they could've had so much more than just their life at the Skull Cavern being raised by demons. But would it have any difference in slightest?

_Alia__  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
Say the word and I will follow you…_

_Both__  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning…  
_

_Alia__  
Say you love me…_

_Ryan__  
You know I do…_

Besides their quest for revenge, there were two things they were absolutely sure of: they were in love and needed each other, and that was all they truly wanted from one another. They were like two sides of the same coin. They were the one thing they could never be without, not ever.

_Both:  
Love me – that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me – that's all I ask of you…_

Alia kissed Ryan passionately as he spun her around his arms and then Ryan got down on his knees as he pulled out a small ring made of titanium with twisting leaves and tiny diamonds engraved in it.

"Alia Lamia Daemin, will you marry me?"

"Yes," said Alia. "A thousand times, yes."

Ryan smiled and slipped the ring on her finger as he spun her again before kissing her passionately once more.

When they told Jinxer, Diabolico, Loki and Vypra of their decision to marry, Jinxer applauded, Vypra smiled, Loki cheered and Diabolico nodded in approval."

"Your union is supported by all of us," said Diabolico. "Such a powerful bond could make a very large difference in everything. You shall be wed at moonrise tonight. It is your birthdays, after all."

"Your blessing and approval is met with gratitude, my lord," said Ryan, as Alia bowed in respect.

That night, Ryan and Alia wore special robes for the ceremony. Ryan's robes were black and Alia wore dark blue with silver and had her hair in delicate curls. A pyre stood beside them as their demon guardians watched them.

Ryan grasped Alia's right hand as she held it tightly.

"The hand fasting of Ryan Mitchell and Alia Daemin shall now take place," said Vypra. "Ryan, is it your wish to take this woman as your wife for all of eternity?"

"It is," said Ryan.

"Alia, is it your wish to take this man as your husband for all of eternity?"

"It is," said Alia.

"Then exchange your gifts your vows," said Vypra.

"Alia, henceforth, I vow to love and protect you for all eternity," said Ryan. "All I have to offer you is my word that I shall never _ever _abandon you and my love for you will never die."

"Ryan, henceforth, I vow to love and protect you for all eternity," said Alia. "My gift to you is this—" Their hands glowed and suddenly Ryan felt stronger. "I give you a bond of my creation that will allow us to share in each other's strengths, feelings and thoughts forever."

"Then by the power vested in me, you are sworn to each other as husband and wife for all eternity and beyond," said Vypra.

As she spoke, a silver chain appeared and tied Ryan and Alia's hands before it disappeared, marking their eternal bond of marriage and linking them together for all time. The two of them kissed and shared a wedding night filled with such happiness and joy only they knew.


	3. Operation Lightspeed

Operation Lightspeed

On Alia and Ryan's nineteenth birthdays, the time came for Alia to leave the Skull Cavern. Ryan and Alia were training again, this time with swords, and Ryan was defeating Alia when Diabolico and the other interrupted.

"My lord," said Ryan, as Alia bowed.

"Is it time?" asked Alia.

"Yes, Alia, but first, answer me this: what are you feelings about those you served, more specifically, myself?" asked Diabolico.

Alia paused for a moment and then said, "You took care of me when I had nothing and no one and for that, I am grateful. But I don't love you anymore than you love me—which is to say that you don't love me. You and I both know I'm just a pawn in your plans like my husband is. I'm not as precious as Impus because I'm just a half-blood, regardless of my level of power. Queen Bansheerawould say the same if she were still alive. The woman I am today, it's because of you. Because of that, my duty and obedience is to you, nothing more, nothing less."

"Wisely spoken," said Diabolico. "And speaking of your duty and obedience, the time has come for you to fulfill that to me. Alia, you must now infiltrate the humans' ranks of the Aquabase."

"What would you have me do there, my lord?" asked Alia.

"Your magic half counteracts the effect water has on your demon half. As such, you will go the Aquabase as an advisor and their ally. Gain their trust, tell them only what's necessary, learn everything you can so we can prepare our warrior and then when the time comes, you will let them know where your true loyalties lie," said Diabolico.

"As you command," said Alia. "I will go."

"Must she, Diabolico?" said Ryan. "Captain Mitchell's quarrel is with me, not her. I want to go with her."

"Absolutely not," said Diabolico. "Remember, you are not to be seen by your father or sister until your twentieth birthday."

"And the Captain's quarrel with you is mine as well, beloved," said Alia. "Ryan, you once told me that any pain I had was yours too. Well, your father hurt you, so that makes your pain mine. When the time comes, you'll prove to him what a mistake he made when he abandoned you."

Ryan nodded. "That I will," he said. He kissed her once more. "Return to me every week and keep in touch, my love."

"I swear it," said Alia.

Finding the entrance to the Aquabase was not a problem. Unlike Vypra's magic, Alia's was more powerful and she was able to scry it. She only told Ryan of the secret entrance's location and then entered it herself.

Intruder alarms went off when she came in and she was immediately surrounded by the Aquabase's guards and the base's boss and chief scientist.

"Put your silly weapons away. I'm not an intruder nor am I here to harm any of you," she said, rolling her eyes."I know who and what you are. You're Captain William Mitchell, Ms. Angela Fairweather of Operation Lightspeed Rescue."

"How do you know about us? Never mind. How'd you get in here?" asked Ms. Fairweather. "How did you even know where to find us?"

It wasn't like Alia could say she'd simply scryed them and used a spell to unlock the entrance, so instead she said, "I have my ways for finding out information and getting in places. As for my finding this place, I just followed you here."

"Who are you and what is it you want?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"My name is Alia Lamia Daemin. I just wanted to speak to you regarding your operations."

"What do you know about it?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"Enough to know that you'll all be destroyed unless you're better prepared. Your base in its current location is well enough, but you've no idea what you're up against or how to fight it," said Alia.

"And you can help us, how?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"I have information regarding the demons. Information I offer you in exchange for but one thing in return: that you allow me to stay here. I'm willing to work to earn my keep if need be. Do we have a deal?"

There was a moment's silence and then Captain Mitchell said, "We have a deal."

Alia smiled as she was given her own quarters and shown around the base. They were playing right into the palm of her hand. Before going to bed that night, she glanced at Captain Mitchell and his daughter Dana who were hugging. Anger and jealousy washed through her.

_Dana has her father's love and devotion, but Ryan and I never had such a thing. A father should love all his children, not just one or none! _She silently swore that they would both pay dearly for the harm they'd caused her beloved.

XXX

Time passed and Alia worked with Lightspeed. Before long, she not only worked as an advisor, but also as an assistant to Ms. Fairweather in helping her create weapons and Ranger Morphers.

Alia's quarters were magically sealed so no one could enter without an invitation or hear what they didn't want her to hear. In her quarters once a week—occasionally, oftener if the situation called for it—she opened a portal to the Skull Cavern and gave her weekly reports, visits, and did her usual training. On the base, she quickly gained a reputation for being beautiful and dangerous, much to her guardians and husbands' pleasure.

After nine _very _long months, the day everyone had been waiting for arrived. Alia was monitoring the tomb through one of the cameras where the demons were and watched as nomads opened the tomb. Because of a spell she'd used, only she could hear everyone's cries of freedom. She let out a smug grin.

_The time has come. Before long, Mariner Bay will be reclaimed to its rightful owners once again. Queen Bansheera may be gone, but her people and her bloodline will live on forever._

Regaining her composure, she got up and went to fetch the Captain's daughter and her husband's little sister, Dana Mitchell.

"Dana, we've got a problem."

"What is it?" asked Dana.

"Look, one of the satellites caught this about five minutes ago," said Alia.

Dana's eyes widened as she watched the video. "We have to tell my father."

Alia nodded and the two of them went into his office were he was having a meeting with some men. But it ceased when they came in.

"Captain Mitchell, my apologies for the intrusion, but we need to speak with you, it's urgent," said Alia.

Captain Mitchell excused the men from the meeting and stood up. "Yes, Alia, Dana, what is it?"

"It's happened, Father," said Dana. "The demons are free."

Captain Mitchell's eyes widened. "How? When?"

"From what we could see, about ten minutes ago, some nomad travelers found the tomb and ignored the warnings on the wall, thinking the tomb possessed great wealth," said Dana. "They opened it and now our fears have come to pass."

"We've got reports of them being sighted throughout the city already," said Alia. "Captain, it's time."

"You know what to do," said Captain Mitchell.

The two women nodded. Alia went to get the Morphers while Dana went to get their Power Ranger candidates: Carter Grayson, a fireman would be the Red Ranger. Kelsey Winslow, an extreme sportswoman would be the Yellow Ranger. Chad Lee, an aquatic animal trainer would be the Blue Ranger, and Joel Rawlings an airplane stunt pilot would be the Green Ranger. And that was only _if _they accepted the jobs.

When she came back to the office, she found the other Rangers had already arrived and they were all looking confused and even a little angry. Captain Mitchell, however, was smiling.

"Welcome to the Lightspeed Aquabase," said Captain Mitchell.

Joel stormed up to the Captain's face. "I don't know who you are, but this is illegal. This is kidnapping!"

"Please sit down and behave, Mr. Rawlings," said Alia. The minute she came in their sights, Joel whistled low at her.

She certainly was beautiful with her long dark hair, dark blue eyes, wore a black shirt and a black jacket with black jeans with black boots. She had a Bulgarian accent. However, she was not amused by Joel's flirting. She narrowed her eyes at him and held up her wedding ring before placing the silver case on the table.

"Oh, and please refrain from that kind of behavior. I'm a married woman. And for your information, we didn't _kidnap_ you. We _summoned_ you, there's a difference."

"She's right," he said. "And as for whom I am; I'm Captain William Mitchell; none of you will be held against your will, you're free to go."

"_After _you hear us out, first," corrected Alia.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Carter.

"Everyone, this is Alia Lamia Daemin," said Captain Mitchell. "Aside from being assistant our chief medical officers and scientists, she's also our advisor on mystical and demonic beings."

Everyone except Dana stared.

"Did you just say 'mystical and demonic beings'?" asked Kelsey.

He nodded. "If you'll all sit down, Alia will explain."

They obeyed and then Alia stood in front of them and began talking. "What I am about to tell you may seem difficult to believe to the narrow-minded, but I can assure you, it's the truth. Five thousand years ago, this part of the world was inhabited by demons of great power, who only served the darkness. They sought only to destroy and conquer, not caring who or what got in their way. After some time, there was a warlock who sealed them away in a tomb in the desert far away from here. But no prison ever lasts, at least, not forever. For many centuries, those who knew of what had happened, either by history or legend took care in watching over the tomb lest the demons escaped and returned to Mariner Bay.

"Just hours ago, nomad travelers in the desert who stumbled upon the tomb became greedy when they saw it, thinking it held treasures of unmentionable worth, decided to open it, in spite of the warnings on the walls. The hearts of men are easily corrupted, I must say. Anyway, the men opened up the tomb and the demons were unleashed and the nomads were destroyed. As no demon can touch water with losing its power, the Aquabase is the safest place in the city and therefore ideal for headquarters. Captain, if you would take over?"

"Thank you, Alia," said Captain Mitchell. "With Alia's help, Lightspeed was able to tap into the Morphing Grid and since then, we've developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe is capable of stopping them. Because of your skills, you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city and become the Lightspeed Power Rangers."

There was silence until Kelsey broke it. "You built this whole '_Aquabase_' just so the four of _us_ could fight a bunch of angry demons?"

"That's putting it simply, but yes," said Captain Mitchell.

Joel looked as if he was going to lose it. "I heard you out, I think you're nuts, I'm out of here." He put his hands on the table, stood up and was nearly out the door when Carter stopped him.

"That explains it," he murmured. He looked up. "Earlier, when I was saving that little girl, I saw it, that thing in the flames. It was one of them, one of the demons, wasn't it?"

Alia nodded as Captain Mitchell and Dana looked worried.

"There are many demons, Mr. Grayson. But they all have one thing in common, they are dangerous," said Alia. "Now that Diabolico, the master of the demons, and all the others have been freed, they'll stop at nothing to regain what was once theirs."

"One question," said Chad. "How is it you know so much about the demons?"

Alia's lips curled ever so slightly. "I've had experience with demons." Her tone indicated she didn't wish to pursue the subject so she was not questioned any further than that.

Just then, Captain Mitchell was beeped and several images appeared on the monitor. Everyone was quiet with horrified looks on their faces as demons attacked Mariner Bay.

"The city needs you," said Captain. "We won't force you into this decision. It's yours to make."

Carter stood up with a determined look on his face. "I'm in."

"Me too," said Kelsey.

"I want to help," said Chad.

Everyone's gaze turned to Joel who said, "What do we do first?"

Captain Mitchell, Dana and Alia smiled.

Alia opened up the silver case and revealed the prepared Morphers. "These are your Rescue Morphers. You'll wear on your wrist and keep them on you at all times," she explained.

They put on their Morphers and then Dana frowned at the unclaimed fifth one still laying in the box.

"Five?" she said, questioningly.

Captain Mitchell smiled. "_You _are the fifth Ranger."

"_Me_?" said Dana, shocked.

Captain Mitchell showed her the profile containing her information. "For eighteen years, I've been preparing you for this. It's yours, _if _you want it."

Dana just smiled and nodded before putting on the fifth Morpher.

Alia looked pleased. Everything was going according to plan. "Now, Rangers, time to get to work."

The Rangers headed out as the Aquabase's alarms went off. They grabbed their jackets and took the Rescue Rover through the secret entrance and arrived in the city as the demon and his goons were attacking.

"Rangers, listen up," said Alia. She was watching them through the monitors. "What you're facing are the demons' minions they can summon at anytime called Batlings. They carry short swords for combat, but they should be easy to defeat."

"We hear you!" said Joel. "What about Big Red and Ugly?"

"His power is pyrokinesis—the ability to create and control fire. Watch it with him. He's dangerous," she warned.

The Rangers followed Alia's instructions and at first, they were defeating the Batlings, but in their unmorphed forms, they began to lose. The situation became worse when Ghouligan started blasting them with bursts of fire.

Alia let out an impatient growl. If the demons won too early, Ryan would never be able to do what he'd been training for, for so long. After making sure no one was watching, she muttered an incantation and then a shield came up over the Rangers that protected them from the Batlings and demon for just a brief moment, much to everyone's shock.

"Where did that come from?" asked Chad.

"Don't know." Alia lied. "But you need to act, _now! _

"Rangers, you need to use your Morphers. Say 'Lightspeed Rescue to Morph,'" said Captain Mitchell.

"Got it!" they all said, in unison.

They took their fighting stances and then Morphed into Lightspeed Power Rangers and in their morphed forms, were able to defeat the Batlings and destroy Ghouligan. Everyone cheered on and treated them like heroes, especially those down in the base when they came back.

"You did well…for a pack of rookies," said Alia, making them laugh.

"You helped too, so thanks," said Carter.

Alia smiled and then looked serious as Captain Mitchell came into view and the applause and cheers ceased at the serious look on his face.

"There is a time to celebrate, but this is not it," said Captain Mitchell. "You see, now Diabolico knows you exist. You think that fight was tough? Just wait."

"But sir, we just destroyed Diabolico, didn't we?" asked Kelsey.

Alia shook her head. "You're mistaken, Ms. Winslow. The demon you fought today, the one who went down so easily, was _not _Diabolico. That was just one of his foot soldiers, Ghouligan."

"_Easily?_" repeated Joel, staring at her incredulously. "You call that _easy_?"

"You want to defeat Diabolico?" asked Captain Mitchell. "Then you've got a lot of work to do. We _all _do."

Everyone nodded and saluted.

When she got the chance, Alia went to her quarters to get some sleep. The minute she closed the door, something snaked around her waist from behind and nearly jumped out of her skin, but then a familiar voice whispered, "Boo!" and his breath tickled the back of her neck as she turned to face him.

"Ryan!" she breathed. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but how did you get in here? What if the Captain or Pink Ranger had seen you?"

"Relax, no one can see or hear me except you. And the spells on your quarters prevent anyone outside from hearing you without your permission, remember? It's just a one-time thing. Vypra owed me a favor. She honed in on your quarters' location and did a little spell so I'd be transported here and could come see you."

"Does Diabolico or Loki know about this?"

He shook his head and smirked. "They _may _have fallen under Vypra's sleep drug during dinner. They won't notice a thing and I'm yours until the Rangers need you. Then I go back and you see me again later this week."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can live with that. So, I assume you know about the Rangers' first battle?"

"Everything you know, I know," said Ryan. "The others were watching through a spell, too. Diabolico wasn't exactly pleased with what you'd done today—protecting the Rangers, but he knows why you had to do it."

"I expected as much, but I had to do something to maintain my cover and help make sure you'd get your chance in, didn't I? If I help the Rangers again, it'll be in lesser methods than the shield, I promise you that. The Power Rangers have won the battle, but the war's just begun."

Ryan's eyes darkened at the mention of the Rangers. "I was ready to punch the Green Ranger's lights out for hitting on you like that. He's going to be the first one to go down, I promise you."

"Calm down, beloved," said Alia. "Joel Rawlings may be the Green Ranger, but he's a complete and total idiot. Besides, I'm _yours _and no one else's for all eternity."

"Got that right," he said, as he kissed her cheek.

"So, what brought you to my door? Missed me?"

"You have to ask? You didn't visit last week. All we got was your message," said Ryan. "I missed seeing you, holding you, the smell of your hair…I just _missed _you, Lia, so much."

Alia buried her face in the crook of Ryan's neck, breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry. I've missed you too. I _would've _come last week, but I was so busy preparing for the Rangers and I got so tired…I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Lia?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Ryan's mouth then claimed hers as he kissed her and she responded with equal passion and soon lost themselves in their love. Hours later, they were in Alia's bed, still awake and talking. Alia had her head on Ryan's chest while Ryan had his arm wrapped around her.

"It's four in the morning. You should sleep." Ryan murmured, as he stroked her arm. "You'll have to get up soon."

"_You _should sleep. You'll have training to do when you get back," she reminded him. "How will you explain your exhaustion to Diabolico?"

"I'll think of something."

She shook her head. "I wish—oh, what am I saying? I'm a witch." She waved her hand and then everything seemed to stop except for them.

"What'd you just do?" asked Ryan.

"It's something I found the other day, just a minor time-stopping spell. It's not much, but it'll gain us another eight hours so we can get some sleep." She yawned as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer. "I don't want you to go back. I want you to stay here."

"So do I, but it won't be much longer, I promise," said Ryan. "Soon, we won't have to hide anymore. Soon, we'll be free and everyone will know the truth."

They finally fell into a deep sleep.

When morning came, Alia kissed Ryan one more time and then he left. Her husband's words rang in her ears. _"Soon we won't have to hide anymore. Soon we'll be free and everyone will know the truth._" He was certainly right about that.


	4. From Deep In the Shadows

From Deep In The Shadows

In the weeks that followed, Alia became friends with the Rangers. She was getting along better with Joel ever since he'd turned his sights to Ms. Fairweather. And she'd stopped addressing them by their surnames as well. However, in spite of their little friendships, Alia was still quite wary of them as they were her enemies as well as her husband's and she knew not everyone on the Aquabase fully trusted her and was suspicious because of her unexplainable knowledge of demons and her constant reclusiveness.

Anyone who asked or saw her ring knew she was married, but she never mentioned his name. When asked where he was, she just said, "working overseas for the army." It was true enough in a way. The Rangers had only asked about her family once as Alia had said, "You ask too many questions," and they'd taken the hint.

It took a great deal of control to hide her impatience for it to be her and Ryan's twentieth birthday from the others. Ryan and the other demons were also impatient. The demons were more anxious for a victory than anything else. Alia hadn't helped the Rangers like in their first battle, but they were still winning. Diabolico's tolerance for the failures was wearing thinner than a sheet of paper.

Finally, three months after the Rangers' battle with the demons began, it was the eve of Alia and Ryan's twentieth birthday and as such, Alia once again journeyed to the Skull Cavern where her demon guardians and human husband were awaiting her. The minute she arrived, she was swept into Ryan's arms.

"Lia!" said Ryan. He kissed her. "It's been too long. I've missed you."

"It's only been a day since I last came here, beloved," said Alia, chuckling.

Ryan gave a rare grin. "Far too long, my love," he said.

She kissed him and then pulled out a small wrapped gift from her pocket. "While I know you're not twenty and nor is it our anniversary for another few hours, I think it's time enough. Happy Birthday and Happy Anniversary," she said.

Ryan opened it to find a new titanium pocket watch with the word, _Forever, _inscribed on the inside.

"It's great. Thank you." He handed her a gift. "This is for you."

Alia's gift was a silver necklace in the shape of a cross with sapphires set into it. "It's beautiful, beloved. Thank you."

Ryan fastened it around her neck and then kissed her again. "I'm glad you like it."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and then they saw the other demons had arrived.

"If you're _quite _finished with that, we'd like to get on with the report," said Loki. "Alia, do you have news to report or don't you?"

"Patience, Loki. I have news to report, I assure you," said Alia.

"What _kind _of news?" asked Vypra.

"It's good news, I assure you," said Alia. "For the past three months, the Rangers have been constantly gaining victories against us, even without my help. But the time has come for them to fall and fall hard."

"Oh?" said Diabolico. "What is it you have planned?"

"My twentieth birthday is midnight tonight," said Ryan. "The time has come for me to take my revenge at last. We'll use the Rangers own powers against them in the only way we can."

"Lightspeed's been working on a new power to defeat you. They've tapped in the Morphing Grid again and created the Titanium Morpher. Far more powerful than all of the other Rangers combined. But its power is far too much for an ordinary human to bear. But if the Morpher went into the hands of another…" Alia paused for effect as the others caught on and grinned.

"Ah, I see. This is perfect!" said Diabolico. "This could be the chance we've been waiting for. _Ryan_ will be the new Titanium Ranger."

"Exactly our thoughts, my lord," said Ryan.

"The Red Ranger is going to be its last test subject. But the poor fool doesn't even know I've altered the Titanium Morpher so only my husband can be its wielder," said Alia, scornfully. "Ryan's only one with enough strength and power to do so."

"Excellent," said Diabolico. "Our patience will at last pay off. Alia, you will only interfere when necessary. Otherwise, Ryan must do this alone, understood?

She nodded.

"You've done wonderfully, Alia," said Ryan, looking pleased as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take the Titanium Morpher tonight. And then tomorrow we'll hide no more and we'll have our revenge at long last."

XXX

After midnight that night, Ryan dove into the waters of Mariner Bay and rose up through the pool. He kept the shadows of the dimly-lit halls, leaving the small puddle of water in his tracks. With the training he'd gotten from the demons over the past fifteen years, he was quite skilled at sneaking around. But his skills were hardly needed as the base was devoid of any human life, save for the night guards who failed to notice a thing.

Finding his father's office was an easy task, considering he had the Aquabase's schematics memorized thanks to Alia. The Captain's office was dark and Ryan turned on his flashlight to see.

He began searching the room and came to the desk. The first drawer he looked through contained the keys to the vault, along with something else he had not seen in a very long time.

It was a photograph of his father, sister and himself. His father was holding Dana high in his arms and clutching Ryan's hand from where he stood down below on the ground. They were all smiling and looked happy. Unconsciously, he tenderly rubbed the photograph before his anger came back.

_Father did nothing but lie to everyone, _he thought, angrily. _He only cared about my sister! _He took the photo, half-tempted to go after his father now, but he quickly turned his mind back to his mission. He'd waited fifteen years for vengeance. A few more hours wouldn't make any difference.

Ryan grabbed the keys and shut the drawer. After a few more moments of searching, he found the vault and then opened it. He rummaged through the vault's contents, found the Morpher. Smirking, he attached it to his wrist and then quickly left the Aquabase.

_This place should fix its security. This was too easy, _he thought. _They practically gave it to me! _

When he was back at the Skull Cavern where Alia and the others were waiting, he held it out proudly. He shouted, "Titanium Power!" and then he morphed.

The amount of power that rushed through him, the strength he gained…it was beyond words. He felt better than he ever had before. For the next few hours, he practiced his Ranger powers and afterwards, the demons looked pleased and Alia looked proud.

"The Titanium Ranger will lead us all to victory," said Diabolico. "It is all I have foreseen and more."

"You truly are magnificent, beloved. I look forward to seeing you battle the Power Rangers," said Alia. "All our waiting will have paid off at last."

"Indeed," said Ryan.

He was looking forward to the morning.

When morning came, Vypra and her Batlings quickly began attacking Mariner Bay to get the Rangers' attention and her plans succeeded. The Rangers found her at a warehouse and hit her with their Thermo Blasters.

"Ah, my next target," she said, smirking.

"There's not going to be a next target this time, Vypra!" growled Carter. "Get out of here!"

Vypra just stood her ground. "It's only a matter of time before Mariner Bay falls to Diabolico!"

"Oh, I know when that'll be," said Joel, sarcastically. "Never!"

"Attack!" Vypra ordered her Batlings.

Four of the Rangers and the Batlings fought against each other while Carter dueled Vypra and then it all came to a standstill.

"I'm not going to tell you again!" said Carter. "Get out of Mariner Bay!"

"Yeah, forever!" agreed Kelsey.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away," said Vypra. "Now is the moment I've been waiting for, the moment _you _meet your match!"

Suddenly, a thunderstorm-like portal appeared and out from it came Ryan in the form of the Titanium Ranger much to the shock of the Lightspeed Power Rangers. He took his fighting stance.

"It _can't _be," gasped Carter. "No one had access to the Morpher!"

"Who are you?" demanded Dana.

"Your worst nightmare!" said Ryan. He began walking towards them as the Rangers walked back in fear.

"Stop right there!" said Kelsey.

"We don't want any trouble with you!" said Chad.

"Well you got it," said Ryan. He grabbed his Titanium Laser and fired, causing a deadly blast no Thermo Blaster could match.

He then began fighting the Rangers, soundly defeating them with his superior fighting skills, agility and strength. Every time they tried to hit him, he merely dodged or blocked it and counteracted with more powerful blows. Eventually, he caused them to leave the warehouse and summon the Rescuebird.

"Stop right there!" ordered Carter.

But Ryan just ignored him and pulled out his Titanium Laser again. But this time, he began adjusting it.

"I warned you!" said Carter, as he fired.

But to everyone's shock, Ryan's Laser merely absorbed the Rescuebird's blast and then he fired it back at them, cackling. The damage he caused, forced them to retreat back to the Aquabase.

"Captain says we have to retreat, but this isn't over!" shouted Carter.

"On _that _much we agree!" hissed Ryan. "It _won't_ be over until you're all destroyed."

When the Rangers were gone, Diabolico appeared, cackling. "Excellent work. I _knew _you'd be the perfect addition to our team. With your new powers and when Alia makes her _true _allegiance known to the Rangers, the city will soon be ours!"

"Yes, _very _soon," he agreed.

Everything they had planned and worked for fifteen years would soon come to pass at long last.

XXX

Back at the Aquabase, the Rangers and base staff were reeling at the theft of the Morpher and the Titanium Ranger who wanted them destroyed.

"Stolen from your safe?" said Chad, shocked, when the Captain spoke to them.

"Then it _had _to be someone in Lightspeed!" said Kelsey.

"Yeah, but nobody would do that," said Joel.

"Who else?" said Kelsey.

"Father, exactly _who _had access to the Morpher?" asked Dana.

"Only Alia and I knew how to gain access to it," said Captain Mitchell. "But given that the Titanium Ranger is a male and Alia has a solid alibi for the time of the theft, we can rule her out as a suspect. When Alia comes—"

"Captain, Alia's gone," interrupted Ms. Fairweather, bursting into the room.

Everyone stared.

"Wait, what do you mean she's gone?" asked Chad.

"Alia disappeared during the battle and she never came back to work. I've checked the entire base and no one else has seen her," said Ms. Fairweather. "She hasn't even showed up on the monitors and she wasn't caught on the security cameras. She's gone and we have no idea where she is."

"So our demonic advisor is MIA _and _we've got a very powerful Titanium Ranger working for demons who wants to destroy us?" said Joel. "Man, I _knew _I should've stayed in bed this morning."

"This doesn't make any sense," said Carter. "No demon could have gotten in to the base and taken her, so Alia must have left by herself, but where would she have gone and why now?"

"There's no telling where she would've gone if she left willingly. We'll send out a search party for Alia soon. And regardless of who or what stole the Morpher, the fact remains that Diabolico has the Morpher _and _the Titanium Power and possibly Alia as well. We have got to get both back as soon as possible," said Captain Mitchell.

"That won't be easy," said Ms. Fairweather, sighing.

The situation was _not _good. Not good at all.

XXX

Back the Skull Cavern, the demons were rejoicing over their victory. Alia and Ryan were kneeling before the demons.

"If the Rangers fight, then they'll be destroyed," said Vypra. "If they run, the city is ours!"

"Either way they choose, we win!" said Loki.

Diabolico stepped over to Ryan. "You have mastered the powers of the Titanium Morpher, thus proving yourself worthy of being the Titanium Ranger. Now we'll use those powers and Alia's magic to take back our homeland! Launch another attack within the hour."

"As you command, my lord," said Alia.

"We will not disappoint you, my lord," said Ryan.

"I know you won't," said Diabolico.

XXX

In Mariner Bay, a search party was underway for Alia and everyone was on the lookout for the Titanium Ranger, whoever he was. It was like the calm before the storm and then suddenly, the storm hit.

Downtown, a bright light appeared and then when the light vanished, Ryan was in its place just as the Lightspeed Rangers appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Carter.

Ryan turned to face them. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Man, we don't want to have to hurt you," said Joel.

"Hurt _me? _Your pathetic powers are no match for my Titanium Powers!"

The Rangers then morphed.

"Don't make us do something we're going to regret!" said Carter.

"Give it your best shot!" challenged Ryan.

Once again Ryan began fighting them with his martial arts skills and Titanium Laser, and once again he was soundly defeating them until Ms. Fairweather had the Rangers summon the new V-Lancers which they used to fire upon Ryan.

For a moment, the blast seemed to have destroyed him, but then Ryan's strength began to return and he staggered to his feet, much to their shock and horror.

"I don't believe it!" said Carter. "He's still getting up! Nothing could've survived that!" He turned to Ryan. "Stand down before this escalates! Don't force us to destroy you!"

Ryan just ignored him and started walking towards the Rangers, forcing them to fire again. But this time, their blasts didn't even _touch _him as suddenly a shield came up around him, preventing the second V-Lancers blast from harming him and then a figure in a black and silver hooded dress with long flowing sleeves appeared. It was the same shield that had protected them in their first battle so long ago. To find it protecting their enemy was a shock, to say the least.

"Now what's going to happen?" said Kelsey.

"Now you're to deal with me as well as him. _Kenzia!_"

Bright bursts of energy blasted from her hands, knocking them all down and wounding them and then she stepped closer to Ryan, who was smirking beneath his helmet as he was healed by a spell.

"Did you really think I'd stand by and let you destroy him, Rangers? You're more foolish than I thought you were."

"Who are _you_?" asked Chad.

The figure drew back its hood to reveal Alia. Her hair was up and glittering on her neck was a silver and sapphire cross. She looked very little like the woman they had all come to know. In fact, she looked dark and beautiful in a frightening way.  
"_Alia?_" said the Lightspeed Rangers in unison.

"But you can't have powers or be on _his _side! That's not possible!" said Joel.

"You always were narrow-minded, Joel Rawlings," sneered Ryan.

"How do you know about him?" demanded Kelsey.

"He knows everything about you that I know because we share a magical bond," said Alia. "It's a bond of my own creation that allows us to share in each other's strengths, feelings and thoughts."

"But how?" asked Carter.

Alia smirked. "Come now, Carter. _None_ of you _ever_ pieced it together? My middle and surname, Lamia Daemin, it translates as 'witch-demon.' I'm a powerful half-witch, half-demon. Diabolico himself raised and trained me alongside my husband."

"What?" said Carter, shocked. "But why?"

"After my mother was destroyed and my father abandoned me, Diabolico took me in," she explained. "He made me and my husband into what we are today."

"But Alia, you—" Dana began, but she was cut off.

"Oh, come on, Dana," interrupted Alia. "Can you honestly tell me that none of you wondered about how I just _happened _to come to Lightspeed's aid with an extensive knowledge of demons a few months before they needed it most? You never wondered what I meant when I said I had experience with demons or how I was able to create the right weapons to work against them? You never wondered whyevery test subject's body rejected the Titanium Morpher? You never wondered just how the Morpher was stolen when only the Captain and I knew how to gain access it?"

This silenced them all.

"_I _altered the Morpher to only accept a stronger being and _I _gave the Titanium Ranger the information needed to enter the base and steal it. It is rightfully his, after all. He's the only one strong enough or worthy enough for such power."

"But why?" asked Dana. "Why come here and just betray us? I thought you were our friend, and loyal to our cause!"

Alia scoffed. "How could I be friends with the enemy or loyal to those who always guarded me with suspicion and never trusted me? Not that it really matters anymore. My_ only_ loyalty has always been and will _always_ be, to my husband. And my husband is the Titanium Ranger." She held up her left hand, showing the titanium diamond wedding ring.

"She was sent here by Diabolico for one purpose: to infiltrate your ranks and prepare for _my_ arrival before we win the war for Diabolico," said Ryan. He lowered his visor for a brief moment, revealing his bright blue-grey eyes. "Go ahead, try and destroy us. See how far you can get."

No one was completely willing to harm Alia, even if she was a traitor, but they had no choice. She'd chosen her own fate and the Titanium Ranger was their enemy. They were prepared to fire when suddenly…

"Don't fire!" yelled Captain Mitchell.

"What?" said Carter.

"_Hold—your—fire!_"

"What is he talking about?" demanded Chad.

"But sir!" protested Kelsey.

"Don't shoot," said Captain Mitchell. "Return to base immediately."

"Yes, sir," said Carter.

The Lightspeed Rangers retreated to the Aquabase and then Alia teleported herself and Ryan back to the Skull Cavern.

XXX

The Lightspeed Rangers went back to the Aquabase, confused, hurt and angry in more ways than one.

"Retreat? Sir, we had them!" shouted Carter.

"They would've destroyed us without thinking twice!" said Joel.

"Now they _know _we have the V-Lancers!" said Chad. "And heaven knows what else, now that we know Alia's on Diabolico's side!"

"That was our chance, maybe our _only _chance!" protested Kelsey.

But the Captain's back was to them and he was quiet.

"_Why_, sir?" asked Carter, his tone softer. "None of us wanted to fight Alia, but why did you stop us?"

"Because…the Titanium Ranger's my son and Alia's my daughter-in-law," said Captain Mitchell, finally facing them at last.


	5. Truth Discovered

Truth Discovered

Everyone, especially Dana, was shocked.

"That's why I stopped you," he admitted. "I couldn't let you destroy my son or my daughter-in-law."

Dana walked over to her father, looking confused. "How can that be? Ryan was killed in that car crash."

Captain Mitchell shook his head and looked regretful. "No, Dana, he wasn't. It was late and pouring rain. You, Ryan and I were coming home from visiting your grandmother. You two were in the backseat, playing with the new toys she'd given you. There was a truck coming from the other direction and I only looked away for a second and then it all happened so fast. We tumbled over a cliff and I found myself hanging onto a root. You were clutching my neck, but Ryan wasn't as lucky.

"He was only holding onto my foot. He was slipping, and I begged him to hang on. You were both so little and scared. I yelled for help and that's when Diabolico appeared. He said he'd save Ryan, but if he did, Ryan would belong to him. I told Diabolico 'never' and then he vanished. But then my show came off and Ryan fell. I got desperate and yelled for Diabolico to save him. Ryan was asleep in his arms and I begged him to give Ryan back, but he refused. He said I wouldn't see Ryan again until his twentieth birthday and then they were both gone."

"And _today_ is his twentieth birthday," said Dana, softly.

The other Rangers were quiet with shock.

Carter walked up and placed his hand on the Captain's shoulder. "Sir, we won't fight them. And we'll do everything we can to help get Ryan and Alia back."

"But how can we get Alia back?" asked Kelsey.

"She's half-demon and she was raised by Diabolico. What if she's also corrupted Ryan?" asked Chad.

"I don't think she has," said Dana, causing everyone to stare. "You heard her. She's only loyal to Ryan and she's the kind of person whose loyalties are firm and nearly impossible to break. You know how much she loves him just by hearing her _talk_ about him. If we can get through to Ryan, maybe we can get them both back."

"I honestly have no idea what to do or say," said Captain Mitchell, sighing. "My son, even at young age, was stubborn. If he thinks something's true, he won't believe it to be otherwise unless he has solid evidence to the contrary. Please, if you'll just excuse me, I need a moment alone with Dana."

The other Rangers nodded and left father and daughter alone.

XXX

Back at the Skull Cavern, Diabolico was once again, telling Ryan and Alia of their pasts as the knelt before him.

"Ryan, your father was going to let you die. _He _didn't care. It was, _I_, Diabolico, who saved you that fateful night, and Alia, _your _father left you sealed away for centuries, all alone and helpless. You remember, don't you?"

He placed a hand on their shoulders.

Ryan bit back a shudder. For some reason, Diabolico's touch sent a shiver down Ryan's spine and he could see it did same for Alia too.

"Y-yes," he said. "We remember, my lord."

"It was his daughter he loved," said Diabolico, referring to Captain Mitchell. "Not you, you he tossed away like trash. Alia, your father left you, not caring about your fate, and all these years, it's the two of _you _who has suffered."

Ryan felt fresh hatred surging through him as he and Alia stood up, their fists clenched tightly.

"It's time to repay him," snarled Ryan.

"They will all pay," swore Alia. "For what they did to us, they will pay."

They started to leave, but were stopped by Diabolico. "Patience, my warriors," he said. "You _will _have the chance to take your revenge, all in good time."

"Yes, my lord," said Alia.

XXX

Captain Mitchell was in his office with Dana, gazing at the fish tank, his heart heavy with the burden of guilt and a father's sorrow.

"For fifteen years, I've dreamed of seeing him again," he murmured. "And for fifteen years, I'd hoped he'd never come back."

He hadn't quite known _what _to expect when Ryan returned after being raised by demons. But to see his own son's eyes so full of anger and hatred…it was more than he could bear.

"You could've told me," said Dana.

"I was ashamed," he sighed. "It was the hardest decision I ever had to make."

"But you had no other choice," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know that. But still, in my heart I wonder…"

Dana took his hand. "You did the right thing, Father."

XXX

The following morning at dawn, Ryan went back to Mariner Bay and gazed at the city before taking out the photograph he'd swiped from his father's office.

"You were no father to me," he spat. "And you're going to regret it." He crumpled up the photograph just as Alia appeared.

Alia was no longer wearing the hooded dress from yesterday, and was now in her usual black clothes with her hair down. But her necklace still gleamed on her neck and she looked quite dangerous.

Ryan took Alia's hand as they leapt off the rooftop they were on and began attacking the city.

XXX

Alarms went off at the Aquabase.

The Rangers ran into the control room as one of the staff said, "It's the Titanium Ranger and Alia, they're back!"

Ryan and Alia were on the monitors, doing as they pleased.

"Where's the Captain?" asked Carter.

"He left this morning without saying anything."

"You mean Captain Mitchell didn't tell _anyone _where he was going?" said Joel.

"It's not like him," said Carter.

"We can't attack the Titanium Ranger _or _his wife," said Kelsey.

"But they'll destroy the city!" protested Chad.

"This is an emergency. We have to do _something!_" said Joel.

For the first time since becoming the Red Ranger, Carter didn't know what to do. If they attacked the Titanium Ranger and his wife, they'd either be destroyed or end up destroying the Captain's family. If they didn't attack, the city would be destroyed and the demons would win.

And where was the Captain? Why wasn't he here and not forsaking the city in its hour of need? Wait, the Captain…Carter glanced around and didn't see his girlfriend anywhere in sight.

"Where's Dana?" he asked. Then it hit them all. "She's going after them. Come on, we have to stop her!"

The Rangers ran to the entrance where Dana was leaving with the Rescue Rover.

"Dana, come back!" shouted Carter.

"Dana!" yelled Kelsey.

But the Pink Ranger just ignored them and continued on her way.

"We have to catch her," said Carter, as they made their way out of the base.

XXX

Ryan and Alia continued their job of attacking Mariner Bay.

Ryan attacked with his Titanium Laser and Alia used her spells until one of their blows was blocked by Dana's Rescue Blaster as she helped some civilians get away from them.

"Well, look at what we got here," said Alia, coolly. "The Pink Ranger decided to fight us without any back-up. I don't know if that's bravery or just stupidity."

Ryan let out a growl of anger. "It's _you!_" he said. "After all these years, I've been waiting to meet you again. I finally get to pay you back, _sister!_ Yah!"

Ryan and Dana began fighting and soon their weapons were being pressed against each other, with Ryan's on top.

"No brother of mine, could ever be as evil as you are!" groaned Dana.

"You're right!" said Ryan, angrily. "Unless his father let him fall to save his younger sister!"

Ryan quickly managed to disarm Dana and then he continued battling her until Dana was on the ground, clutching her ribs in pain from the damage that Ryan had done to her.

"Ryan, Father didn't _let _you fall!" said Dana. "There was nothing he could do!"

"But _you're _the one who survived that night on the cliff!" said Ryan.

"But now it's over, Ryan," said Dana, picking up her weapon again.

"It's over for _you_," sneered Alia, as Ryan prepared to fire again.

But Dana surprised them both by putting her weapon away. "He loved you, Ryan. You wanted to be a fireman, just like him!"

"Quiet!" Ryan ordered.

"You're lying, _Dana,_" spat Alia. "I've watched you and your father over a year and all I ever saw was the father and daughter willing to abandon the son and brother when he needed them the most!"

"That's not true, Alia! Ryan, what's the _matter _with you?" demanded Dana. She staggered forward and clutched Ryan's weapon. "Don't you remember anything?"

Ryan hesitated. There was that question again. Did he remember? _Did _he? "I remember…"

"Ryan! Alia!" shouted Carter, startling them as the Rangers ran towards them. "Don't!"

Thinking fast, Ryan knocked Dana down and began to run, leaving Alia to face the Rangers alone. From his connection to Alia, he could see her stopping the Rangers from coming after him by putting up another shield.

"None of you are going anywhere," she said. She snapped her fingers and then Vypra and the demon Liztwin attacked the Rangers as she disappeared.

Ryan continued running until he couldn't run anymore. He powered down and gazed at his surroundings. He was at the cliff, where the accident had taken place, where he'd been taken by Diabolico. He walked over the edge and closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, slightly shaken and grateful for the breeze that helped clear his mind. When he opened his eyes, Alia appeared and gazed at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, softly.

"I don't know," he admitted.

Something about Dana's words and their fight had stirred up something inside him. What it was, he didn't know.

"You don't remember, do you?" asked Captain Mitchell, startling them.

Ryan and Alia spun around and glared at him.

"I don't need to _remember!_" Ryan spat. "I've been _told! _You didn't care what happened to me!"

"That's not true!" said Captain Mitchell.

Ryan angrily pointed to the cliff. "You let me fall! But you saved Dana!"

"I tried to save you both!" he protested.

Ryan just continued glaring at him. Fifteen years of hatred and anger towards his father was pounding through him like the blood in his veins.

"Think back, Ryan," said Captain Mitchell, pleadingly. "You had that little fire truck, and then there was the accident, then we went over the cliff, _all _of us."

Images flashed in Ryan's mind, but then he shut them out and angrily growled, "Stop it! You're lying!"

"You abandoned Ryan to his fate just like my father abandoned me after my mother was destroyed!" growled Alia.

"Alia, please, I _didn't _abandon Ryan!" said Captain Mitchell. "I may not know much about your past, but I know Diabolico lied to you both. You can't believe him. He'll only hurt you."

"You have no right to speak to my wife like that!" shouted Ryan. "We may be his pawns in plans, but he took care of us when we had nothing and no one! We owe him everything!"

"Both of you, listen to me!" begged Captain Mitchell. "Ryan, I _was _trying to save you, you _and _Dana! We went over the cliff; you were hanging on to my leg…"

"No!" yelled Ryan. "You only wanted to save _her! _You let me fall!"

Without thinking, he lunged for his father and shoved him, causing them both to slide down the cliff. Captain Mitchell barely managed to grab the root in time as he tightly clutched Ryan's hand. To Ryan's shock, Captain Mitchell wasn't letting him go like he'd done once before so long ago—or so he'd been told.

"Hold on, Ryan!" he cried. "Just hang on!"

"Ryan!" yelled Alia.

"I'll handle this, Lia!" yelled Ryan. "Do nothing, just stay there!"

Alia looked as if she wanted to refuse to obey his command, but she did as she was told anyway.

Ryan clutched his father's hand and blinked as he started to remember the night of the accident and could see it in his mind's eye.

_Five-year-old Ryan was clutching his father's shoe, his eyes tightly shut as he cried, "Dad, please help me, I'm slipping!" _

"_No, no, Ryan, just hold on, buddy!" cried Captain Mitchell._

"_I can't, Dad, I'm slipping!" said Ryan._

"_Daddy, I'm scared," cried Dana, clutching her father's neck tightly._

"_Help us!" yelled Captain Mitchell. "Somebody, please help!"_

_Diabolico then appeared. "I can help you."_

"_Go away!" he yelled. _

"_But if I save his life," continued Diabolico, ignoring the Captain's interruption. "He belongs to me."_

"_DAD!" yelled Ryan._

"_Never!" said Captain Mitchell. _

"_The choice is yours," said Diabolico, as he disappeared._

_Ryan continued to beg for his father's help, but the Captain could do nothing and then Ryan slipped and started falling._

"_RYAN!" yelled Captain Mitchell. "SAVE HIM!"_

_Diabolico then swooped in and saved Ryan's life, and brought him up to the Captain and Dana. Ryan lay unconscious in his arms._

"_Please, I'll do anything," said Captain Mitchell. "Just give me back my son." _

"_You will not see your son again until his twentieth birthday," said Diabolico, coldly. "He is now mine."_

Ryan jerked out of his flashback by his father saying, "Just hold on, buddy!" Ryan glanced up at his father and nodded, suddenly filled with new determination and strength. With some difficulty and his father's help, Ryan pulled himself up and onto the root. He was smiling as was his father.

"I remember," said Ryan.

Suddenly, the root began to break.

"It's going to break!" said Ryan.

"It's not going to support both of us," said Captain Mitchell. He glanced up at the branch and then back at Ryan. "Good-bye, Ryan." And then he let go of the root and began to fall.

"NO!" shouted Ryan. Unable to lose his father a second time, he let go of the root and then dove after him, activating his Morpher and grabbing his father in the process.

"Ryan, Captain!" yelled Alia.

Alia, forgetting her time-stop spell, teleported down but was not quick enough to catch either man. Thankfully, Ryan, in his Morphed form was able to save them both. They were both a little bruised and scraped, but alive.

Ryan was breathing hard as he stood up, his face full of pain and regret. Alia ran into his arms and held him tightly and he returned the embrace. He could feel her fear that was slowly ebbing away with relief. Just then, the other Rangers arrived.

"Ryan, Alia!" yelled Dana.

Ryan and Alia were frozen in place. They glanced back at Captain Mitchell who was holding up his hands.

"I am so sorry, Ryan," he said, sounding exhausted. "I would've given my life a thousand times to save yours."

_After all I've done, how can you even bear to look at me, let alone say that? _thought Ryan. He and Alia turned away.

"Ryan wait!" said Captain Mitchell. "After all these years…I can't lose you again. You're my _son_."

Dana's face was pleading as well, as if she was trying ask him not to go so she wouldn't lose him again.

Ryan didn't speak. He felt such a mixture of emotions, he thought he was going to explode, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he took off the Titanium Morpher and let it fall to the ground, trying to ignore the distraught looks on the Captain, Dana and the other Rangers.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Alia's as she wrapped her arms around him and then she teleported them away.

Instead of returning to the Skull Cavern, they went far away where the demons' watchful gaze could not see them. They came to some mountains where there was small flowing waterfall nearby.

The minute they arrived, Ryan staggered forward and then collapsed to his knees, crying for the first time since he was taken. Regret and guilt flooded him. Everything he thought he'd known except for the love he shared with Alia had been a lie. How could he have been so foolish to believe Diabolico even if he _had _saved his life?

Ryan hated himself. He should've _known _he was being lied to! He'd known for years that he and his wife were pawns in the demons' plans, why wouldn't they have lied to him to get what they wanted?

The demons hadn't cared. His father and sister had loved him and never wanted to lose him. Oh, gall, his family! With a pang of guilt, he remembered the looks on their faces and all the pain he'd caused them, yet they'd still been willing to try to get him back. How could they be so willing to forgive him just like that? He didn't know if _he _could even forgive himself.

It wasn't just the car accident he remembered anymore. He now remembered everything about his past. His father's love, the way his little sister used to look to him as her protector and best friend, everything. The thought of it all just made the tears fall harder.

He felt his wife place her hand on his shoulder and then he turned to face her as his sobs slowly began to cease. Her brown eyes were glistening with tears of her own. He knew through their bond she knew the truth about his past as well.

"I am so sorry," said Alia. "I didn't know he was trying to save you that night. I _swear_, I didn't know. Had I known, I would've told you."

"I know," said Ryan, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I know everything you know, remember?"

She helped him to stand and placed her hand on his cheek before he rested his forehead against hers; grateful she was there, finding her presence comforting in more ways than she knew.

"I almost destroyed a family that loved me," he said, choked. "I'll never be able to forgive myself. I've caused so much pain…"

"Shush" she whispered. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Please, tell me what I can do to help you."

"You already have," he murmured. "By being with me, you're helping in more ways than you know." He then pulled her in close and clung to her like she was his life-support and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she returned the embrace. "Thank heaven for you. I love you so much, Lia."

"I love you too, beloved," she said.

Rain then fell, soaking them. But they didn't care. It was soothing somehow as they continued holding each other. Questions ran through their minds. Who were they? For so many years, apart from their love, they'd only known fear, hatred and revenge. Were they evil? Was there even the tiniest bit of good left in them?

When the rain stopped, they still didn't return to the Skull Cavern. They just slept in the first cave they found, snuggled up together and keeping warm with a fire Ryan had made.

When morning came, Ryan and Alia journeyed to the chamber where she'd been found long ago. It was in a separate part of the tomb where the demons had once been imprisoned. Ever since they'd found out that Diabolico had lied about Ryan's past and since Ryan had recovered from the shock, they'd been on a quest to discover if Alia had been lied to about her past as well.

"Alia, are you _sure _you want to do this?" asked Ryan.

"Do I _want_ to? No. Do I _have_ to? Yes." Alia turned to him. "Ryan, if Diabolico lied about your father, there's a very real chance he lied about mine too. I have to know." She took out a powder from her pouch and blew it across the room. "_Memories faded from the past, allow us to see the truth at last. Now the truth will be unsealed and the last battle of the demons and warlock will be revealed!_"

The powder glowed and they were transported into the past where there were people and creatures long since past that could neither see nor hear Alia and Ryan as they were merely what had been.

Alia's father, the wizard known as Morlock, was battling demons as little Alia hid behind a pillar, terrified. Diabolico, Vypra and Loki were all fighting Morlock's summoned minions as Queen Bansheera stepped forward.

"Surrender, Morlock," said Queen Bansheera. "Hand over the girl. She belongs with me."

"She will _never _belong to you!" shouted Morlock. "She's _my_ daughter, not yours!"

"Nevertheless, she is not a full-blooded witch. She's part-demon. You could never truly shape her into what she's meant to become! Only _I _and my peoplecan do that," said Queen Bansheera.

"She'll become what she wishes to be!" he shouted. "You would use her like you would your minions. No, less than that! I'll let myself be destroyed before you take her away from me!"

"So be it!"

The battle went on until Morlock was nearly defeated. Queen Bansheera was about to aim a blow at Morlock when Alia came out of her hiding place.

"Papa, no!" she cried.

She tried to push him out of the way and ended up taking the blow herself.

"NO!" shouted Queen Bansheera.

"Alia!" yelled Morlock. He cradled his injured daughter in his arms. She was barely alive and gravely injured. He held her close as a tear slid down his cheek. Then his face was full of anger as he faced the demons. "You should not have done that, Bansheera!"

He stood up and used a powerful spell to entomb the demons forever. But the demons' capture came with a price. Morlock's strength was nearly gone and his little child was barely alive.

"I won't let you die, Alia," he whispered. With what little strength he had left, he picked her up and placed her in a chamber. She lay there, asleep. Morlock gently stroked her face and brushed a lock of hair away.

"My precious daughter, rest and heal yourself. Until you're needed in the land or until the world is safe from demons, you'll be here. In here, you'll be ageless, unable to die and safe." Morlock kissed his daughter's head one last time. "Please remember that I love you so much and I always will. I will always be with you."

He then collapsed to the ground and his body turned to dust, leaving behind only his magic ring which disappeared.

Tears streamed down Alia's face as she and Ryan then found themselves back in the present.

"I should've remembered everything, but the spell was flawed," she sobbed. "I forgot the truth. My father loved me. He _sacrificed_ himself trying to protect me. And I dishonored his memory by joining the Queen's forces and becoming what he tried to save me from!"

"Shh, shh, shh…" said Ryan. He took her into his arms and rubbed her back as she buried her face in his chest and cried. "You didn't remember the truth. It's not your fault. We'll get through this, I promise."

"Ryan," she murmured. "What do we do now?"

He sighed. "I don't know. But whatever we decide, we'll do it together, I promise. Someday, we'll redeem ourselves and make our fathers proud."

Someday, somehow, they'd repair the damage they had done, but when would that be, if ever?

They journeyed back to the Skull Cavern to sever ties with their former guardians as they knew the truth and could no longer bear to live with them. The Skull Cavern was their home no more. Upon their arrival, they were met by three angry demons.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Loki.

"You nearly had the Rangers!" said Vypra. "What made you stop?"

"There were unforeseen complications. We had to leave and search for the truth of our pasts," said Alia, stiffly.

"The past?" repeated Diabolico. "The past matters not! Only the _future _matters. The past is gone, forgotten!"

"We remember it all too clearly," said Ryan, coldly.

"Stay here and your future will be to follow in my footsteps," said Diabolico. "You'll become Master and Mistress, Rulers of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Never," said Ryan, shocking the demons.

Ryan and Alia began walking away out of the Skull Cavern.

"Don't walk away from me," warned Diabolico. When they just ignored him, he growled, "You'll pay for this. Mark my words, Alia, Ryan."

Alia and Ryan stopped walking and turned to face the demons. Alia waved her hand and then Ryan's sword appeared. Ryan leapt into the air and then plunged the sword into the ground, sending off powerful bolts of electricity that zapped the demons until they were withering on the ground.

"When we said we owed you everything, we were wrong," said Alia, coldly. "We owe you _nothing._"

"It's over, Diabolico. We're done with you," said Ryan.

He took Alia's hand and they left the Skull Cavern, forever.


	6. Ryan and Alia's Destiny

Ryan and Alia's Destiny

Back at Lightspeed, there had been several attempts to find Ryan and Alia. But all was quiet in Mariner Bay. There was no sign of the demons or anything else. Dana was especially worried, having regained and lost her brother all in one day. Some were still shocked that Ryan and Alia were married.

Ryan's Morpher lay idle in his father's office. Sometimes, Captain Mitchell would hold it and look at it, wishing desperately he could find out his son's whereabouts. But for three days following the day on the cliff, there was nothing, until on the morning of the fourth day when intruder alarms went off in the Aquabase.

Alia and Ryan used the secret entrance to the Aquabase and were immediately surrounded by guards that tried to arrest them.

"It's okay. Let them go," said Ms. Fairweather.

Ryan and Alia each gave her a stiff nod of thanks as they went down the halls and down to Captain Mitchell's office, ignoring the looks and stares they got from the Aquabase's staff. Captain Mitchell emerged from his office just as they arrived.

"Ryan, Alia," said Captain Mitchell, sounding relieved. "Please, come in."

They entered his office as he smiled.

"I knew you'd come back."

"We're not here to stay," said Ryan. "We came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" repeated Captain Mitchell, shocked. "But now that you know who you really are, there's a place for you right here at Lightspeed."

"We fail to agree with you, Captain. You were right about Diabolico's lies," said Alia, softly. "I didn't remember the truth about my past until I did some digging. My father was the one who trapped the demons in the first place. He died sealing me in a chamber that kept me from dying to try to protect me from the demons when I was three. He never abandoned me. But even though I was misled, it was still my choice to do what I did. I don't deserve your trust, Captain. I don't have a place at Lightspeed anymore."

"You kept my son safe and you make him happy, of course you do, Alia," said Captain Mitchell. "You know who you are now."

"That's just it," said Ryan, sighing in frustration. "We don't know who we are anymore. For years, our minds have been poisoned with hate and fear." He sighed and faced his father. "We don't know if there's any good left in us. We're leaving Mariner Bay. We have to find out who we are."

He took Alia's hand in his and then they left the office.

"Ryan, Alia!"

They sighed, stopped in the tracks and turned to face him.

"You may not know who you are, but trust me, _I _do," said Captain Mitchell. "You're _not _evil."

Ryan hung his head as Alia averted her eyes.

"Somewhere inside you both, there's an ocean of goodness. The day you realize you are truly good, I want you to open this." He held out a little silver box which Ryan took.

"Thanks, Dad," said Ryan.

"Good-bye, Captain," said Alia.

Without looking back, Ryan and Alia left the Aquabase, passing Dana in the hall.

"Ryan? Alia?" said Dana, sounding surprised. She ran after them, but neither of them paid her any attention, ignoring the pangs of guilt in their hearts. The elevator closed on Dana just she yelled out their names once more.

Ryan squeezed Alia's hand, silently wondering where Fate would take them and what lay ahead of them.

XXX

Deep within the Skull Cavern, the spirit form of a demon Ryan and Alia had long since believed to be destroyed was talking to Diabolico. They had no idea that the demon's spirit form had survived. It was Queen Bansheera and she was not happy about the events of late, particularly the loss of Alia and Ryan to the Rangers' side.

"Your failure to destroy the Power Rangers _and _lose our best warriors to their side is pathetic and disappointing!" she said. "Perhaps my son Impus can do better!"

"Impus?" Diabolico repeated. "But he's just an infant!"

"Finish your mission or I shall give _Impus _your Star Power!" she warned, before she diappeared.

Diabolico angrily glared at Impus who lay cooing in his sleep on the table. "My Star Power will never belong to this worm!"

Vypra, Loki and Jinxer then entered the room.

"How cute," said Vypra. "He's probably dreaming of the day he grows up and takes over."

"Forget that!" said Loki. "There's no way I'm taking orders from that little squirt! Anyway, we have other business to deal with. Diabolico, how mad was the Queen when she found out that we lost her—"

"Enough to threaten taking away my Star Power," interrupted Diabolico. "And you're right about Impus. _I'm _the only leader around here. Now it's time to finish those Rangers once and for all, and the traitors will go with them if need be. I have just the thing to bring them to their knees."

He summoned three Monster Cards.

"But Diabolico, those are all the monsters you have left!" protested Jinxer.

"With these, my three most powerful monsters, there's no way that I can fail!" said Diabolico. "Come forth, my warriors!"

The cards flew from his hands and then transformed into the demons, Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar. Vypra and Loki gasped in awe and shock.

"I have an important mission for you three, destroy the Power Rangers and the traitors if you have to," said Diabolico.

Falkar laughed. "That's all you ask? It'll be a pleasure!"

The three of them began enacting their plan—spreading white feathers that would explode after sunset all over Mariner Bay.

XXX

Ryan and Alia went on their way; each had a bag slung over their shoulder filled with what little possessions and supplies they had. Instead of teleporting, they walked to their destination, the bus station, wanting to forget magic and demons for a while. On the way, Ryan picked up one of the feathers, not knowing the danger it possessed and held it in mild curiosity.

"Ryan, look," said Alia.

Ryan followed her gaze and saw they were at a playground where young children were playing with their friends and family. The sight of a little girl playing with her father brought a small tear to Alia's eye before she wiped it away, replacing it with a small smile.

Ryan couldn't help but chuckle and smile as he watched a boy play catch with his little sister, remembering fondly how he and Dana used to play together as young children. The little girl then threw the ball too far and it landed at Ryan and Alia's feet. Ryan picked it up as the girl's brother—whose name was Jimmy came to get it.

"Sorry, my sister, Katie, he can't throw very well," said Jimmy.

"Maybe you could teach her to throw better," said Alia.

"Well, she's always tagging along and bugging me."

"You guys should stick together," said Ryan, kneeling down to the boy's height. "Believe me, if she wasn't around, you'd miss her."

"Nah," said Jimmy.

Ryan chuckled. "It's true."

"My dad says that too," said Jimmy. "He also says I have to be her protector when he can't be around and that he loves us a lot."

"Your dad's right," said Alia. She took the feather from Ryan's hand. "Here, why don't you give your sister this?"

"Okay. Thanks," said Jimmy. He took the feather and gave it to his sister.

Ryan and Alia smiled as they watched little Katie play with the feather and then continued playing with Jimmy. They watched for a few moments before they continued on their journey, eventually arriving at the bus station.

Despite checking the map and bus routes, they were unable to decide what bus ticket to get. So, they sat down on a bench and took a few deep breaths with their eyes closed. They opened their eyes when an old woman gently poked at them.

"Where are you, two headed?" she asked.

"We wish we knew," said Ryan.

"Follow your hearts," she advised, smiling. "You'll end up right where you're meant to be."

"Thank you," said Alia, as the old woman left for her bus. Alia turned to Ryan. "I think she's right, but the problem is, my heart is with _you_."

"Likewise," said Ryan. He sighed. "I don't know what to do, Lia. Have you ever felt like this, before?"

"Felt like what? Lost? No, not until the other day," she said, squeezing his hand. "But, maybe it's like you said, we'll figure this out together, one way or another."

"Yeah," he said, smiling.

They turned their attention to the map and bus routes again and finally chose a destination. They were boarding the six o'clock bus to Silver Hills at Gate Five when a T.V. with an important bulletin hit their ears.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking story_," said the anchorman. "_Feathers have been scattered throughout Mariner Bay by Diabolico._"

At the mention of their former guardian's name, the two of them stopped in their tracks and turned to the news report.

"_Lightspeed has declared a city-wide emergency. These feathers are said to be explosive and should be avoided at all costs. Rescue teams around Mariner Bay have been mobilized to try and contain the situation as much as possible…_"

Ryan stopped listening at that point as he recalled the little boy and sister he'd given a feather to. He glanced at Alia and saw that she too, was looking alarmed with great fear.

"Ryan," she said. "The kids…"

He hesitated and glanced up at the impatient bus driver, who was waiting for them and then he made his choice. He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

They teleported back to the park, but in spite of their frantic search efforts, there was no sign of Jimmy or Katie, so they started running in what they thought was the most likely path until they found the kids with their parents.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Alia.

Jimmy, unaware of the situation, just pointed and said, "Hey Mom, Dad, there's that nice man and lady."

Ryan and Alia ran towards them, dropping their bags in the process and causing the little silver box to fall out of Ryan's luggage. Ryan grabbed the feather and tossed it over the bridge as he covered the family protectively, shouting, "Get down!"

Alia quickly projected a shield to protect them all just as the sun went down and every feather in the city started going off. When the explosions ceased, she lowered the shield and helped the family stand up.

"Thank you," said the father. "Both of you, thank you so much."

"You saved us," said Katie, smiling.

"You're my heroes," said Jimmy.

Ryan and Alia smiled as the kids waved good-bye as they headed home. Captain Mitchell's words rang in their heads._ "Somewhere inside you both, there's an ocean of goodness._ _The day you realize you are truly good, I want you to open this."_

Ryan and Alia went back to their bags. Ryan picked up the silver box which had fallen out of his bag and opened it.

Inside was the Titanium Morpher and Morlock's missing magic sapphire and silver ring. How the Captain had obtained it, they didn't know. But they did know this: they knew who they were and where they were meant to be. Alia put on her father's ring and Ryan put on the Titanium Morpher.

"You up for a battle?" asked Ryan.

"Always am," said Alia.

He slipped his hand in hers and then they teleported outside a warehouse where the Rangers had been fighting Falkar, Demonite and Thunderon. They were losing badly and were so badly hurt that they'd de-morphed.

"Yah!" shouted Ryan, as he and Alia leapt in and knocked all three demons down, much to the shock of the others.

"Ryan?" said Kelsey, in disbelief. "Alia?"

Ryan and Alia stood between the demons and the Rangers, fierce determination on their faces.

"Look who we have here, it's the traitors!" said Falkar.

"Still playing games, are we?" said Demonite.

"This is no game," said Ryan. He held up the Titanium Morpher. "TITANIUM POWER!" and then he morphed into the Titanium Ranger.

"You're history!" said Thunderon.

"That's what you think," said Alia. She held up a few feathers she'd conjured. "It's time for a taste of your own medicine!_ Finte zenoro hepmshu!_"

She began throwing the now explosive feathers to the demons causing them to be injured as Ryan began attacking them with punches and kicks, throwing them across the warehouse, and even managing to sweep one under the feet and disarm it.

"Is that all you've got?" challenged Ryan.

The three demons staggered to their feet.

"We have more tricks up our sleeves than just feathers!" said Demonite.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" said Falkar, as they disappeared.

Ryan powered down and Alia relaxed as the other Rangers smiled and hugged them tight. Ryan found himself in his sister's arms for the first time in fifteen years and relished it.

"I hope neither of you ever leave again," said Dana.

Ryan smiled and then broke out of his sister's embrace to look at her. "We won't, little sister. This is exactly where we need to be."

"_If _you don't mind having a witch/demon hybrid for a sister-in-law, that is," said Alia, smiling as Dana hugged her too.

Dana smiled. "Welcome to the family, Alia."

XXX

When they went back to the Aquabase, there was a celebration in place in honor of Alia and Ryan. Despite a few stumbling-blocks, everyone was glad to have them back on the team. Captain Mitchell was especially happy.

"I knew it," he said, when they arrived. He embraced them. "I knew there was still good in you both."

"We know that now," said Ryan. "Thanks, Dad."

"Thank you, for everything," said Alia. "It made a huge difference knowing you had such faith in us."

Captain Mitchell smiled. "I'm glad."

Ryan and Alia were then dragged into the cafeteria where the party was happening and where Dana had some gifts for them.

"Hey, guys, try these on for size," she said.

Dana and Captain Mitchell placed on Ryan and Alia their own Lightspeed Rescue jackets, the same ones the Rangers wore. Alia had her job back, but with a bonus—she could work in the field when she was needed.

"They fit perfectly," said Carter, admiring the jackets. Ryan's jacket had a silver patch with the number six on it, and Alia's patch was blue and silver with the number seven on it, even though she wasn't a Power Ranger.

"Take it from me, girls love a man in uniform," said Joel.

Ryan smirked as he wrapped an arm around Alia's waist, pulling her in closer. "I don't know about that. My girl loved me _before _I had a uniform."

This made everyone laugh as Joel mock-pouted.

"We really don't know what to say," said Alia.

"Thanks," said Ryan.

"Diabolico can't touch either of you now," said Dana. "Not with us around."

"Absolutely," said Carter.

"Welcome to Lightspeed," said Chad, as everyone clapped.

Ryan and Alia couldn't stop smiling. For the first time in their lives, they felt like they finally had a home where they belonged, friends and family that loved them and that made truly happy.

After the celebrations were over, Ryan's stuff was moved into Alia's quarters which she made slightly bigger to accommodate them and then they went to get some sleep. They were not expecting what came next for them. Ryan's dreams were shared by Alia and the dream was far from a pleasant one at all.

_They were back at the Skull Cavern, running as fast as they could, but they could not outrun their pursuers._

_Diabolico stood on top of one the many pillars of the Cavern. "You dare to turn against me?" he demanded. "Even you, Alia, when you're—" he was cut off when Alia shot a spell at him, forcing him to leap to another pillar. _

"_Don't ever try to call me that again," she growled. _

"_Queen Bansheera is destroyed and we want nothing more to do with her, or you!" shouted Ryan._

"_That's where you're wrong," said Diabolico. "Now you must face the consequences for betraying me!"_

_He shot out a powerful surge of energy that forced them to their own pillar with their backs turned. They couldn't move, it was as if they were bound, yet there were no bonds in sight._

"_You'll pay for your insolence!" said Diabolico. _

_Suddenly, Ryan's shirt came off, Alia's jacket slid off and the back of her shirt started to burn before it fell to the ground. Diabolico aimed a golden beam at Alia's back that curved for a few moments until it ceased._

"_Here is my permanent gift to you both!" said Diabolico. _

_On Alia's back was a tattoo of a cobra and Ryan's old whip-made scars on his back began to burn._

"_Ryan's wounds will reopen or burn at any time—not just every full moon—and henceforth every time you use your magic, the cobra will move up your body closer and closer until it reaches your neck and destroys you. And without your magic to heal him, Ryan's wounds will continue to reopen or burn until it destroys him!"_

_The other demons started laughing as Ryan and Alia withered in pain and shock._

"_NO!" shouted Ryan. _

"_You can't do this!" yelled Alia. _

Ryan woke up with a start, breathing hard and sweating as his heart pounded. He looked around, glad he was still in his and Alia's quarters and not the Cavern, even if it was dark. He heard a whimper and saw Alia was still in the dream.

He shook her. "Lia, Lia, wake up! Wake up!"

Alia's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Ryan." She immediately buried her face in his chest, shaking as he held her.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," he said. "Lights, on."

The lights came on; easing the fear they felt which slowly ebbed away.

"I _really _hope that was just a dream," said Ryan, stroking her hair.

"I don't think it was," said Alia. She got of his embrace and out of bed. "Help me."

Ryan got out of bed too and pulled out the full-length mirror on the closet door. Alia lifted up her tank-top and their eyes widened as they saw the black cobra shining on her lower back.

"Oh, gall," said Alia, looking as if she might faint. "Ryan, what're we going to? If I can't use magic, you'll be destroyed. But if I _do _use magic, we'll both be destroyed."

"Calm down. We'll figure this out, Lia," he said. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out somehow, trust me."

Alia nodded. "I'm sorry I'm so hysterical. I'm just so scared and tired."

"Then we'll get some sleep and figure this out in the morning," said Ryan. He cupped her face. "I vowed that I'd protect you and I never go back on my word. I'll save you, I promise."

"And I promise I'll save you," said Alia, as she gently kissed him. "We'd better hope I'm not needed in the field. Until we figure this out, I'm only using my power on your back."

"Okay," said Ryan. He didn't like the idea of Alia using her magic when it could destroy her, but he knew to argue or force her to do otherwise wouldn't be good either. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

He carried her bridal style and tucked her back into bed where they eventually fell into a deep sleep, holding each other close.


	7. Curse of the Cobra

Curse of the Cobra

Back at the Aquabase, Alia and Captain Mitchell were showing Ryan around and all the Lightspeed Ranger technology. Although Ryan knew a great deal of this through his bond with Alia and had snuck around the base once before, it was still amazing to see the entire base for himself.

"Remind me again who designed all this?" asked Ryan.

"The Lightspeed Megazords, Rescue Morphers, Blasters, Utilasers, the Rescue Bird, and the Rescue Rover are all designed by Ms. Fairweather's team with the help of Alia," said Captain Mitchell.

"I didn't do much. I just tweaked it a little, that's all," said Alia.

Captain Mitchell chuckled. "Ryan, I know you were trained by the demons, but Carter's going to stop by and take you to the training facility, show you around and such. Later, you'll get to use it with the others."

"Never hurts to stay in shape and top form," said Ryan. "It's still a lot to learn, though. Even with the bond Alia and I share."

"Don't worry, you already have what it takes to be a Ranger, the rest is just technicalities," said Captain Mitchell.

They stopped outside Ryan and Alia's quarters.

Captain Mitchell smiled. "Ryan, I can't tell you how glad I am to have you back or that you found someone who makes you so happy."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks, Dad." He took Alia's hand as she smiled. "So am I."

Captain Mitchell nodded and then went back to his duties.

Ryan and Alia's smiles faded when they entered their quarters. Then he took off his shirt and examined his back in the closet door mirror. The scars no longer looked faded, but half-fresh and close to reopening. They already felt sore.

He didn't like to think about the pain he'd have to endure when they started to burn or reopen. He glanced up and saw that Alia had taken off her shirt and jacket and there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

Ryan sighed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Did you really expect anything different from Diabolico?" asked Alia, as she put her black shirt and black jacket back on.

"No," he admitted. He put his shirt back on.

"Do you think we should tell the Captain?"

"You know how he'd react and anyhow, I'm more worried about you, than I am about myself, Lia."

Alia sighed and kissed his cheek. "You're sweet, but it's _you _that we should worry about. Your wounds…"

"Will wait until later," he interrupted. "We'll figure something out, I promise."

Neither of them noticed that the door was open just a crack. Carter had come to take Ryan to the training facility. Despite not being able to hear what they were saying, thanks to Alia's spell, he had seen their backs through the crack and was now quite worried about them.

They then bumped into Carter just as the door fully opened.

"Oh, hey, Carter," said Ryan, putting on a fake smile to not reveal his upset mood. "What's up?"

"I-I t-thought I'd give you a tour of the training facility," said Carter, stammering a little.

"Great, let's go," said Ryan.

But they hadn't gone far when Carter and Ryan's Morphers then beeped, signaling trouble.

"Sometimes the best training's on the job," said Carter, as they raced to the control room and saw that Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar were attacking the city again.

"Those three, _again_?" said Alia.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"Absolutely," said Ryan.

"Let's show them what six Rangers and a sorceress/demon can do," said Captain Mitchell.

They all saluted and then grabbed their Lightspeed jackets before hopping into the Lightspeed Rover.

_Alia, please tell me you have something planned for your magic! _said Ryan. _You said you wouldn't use it!_

_Calm down. I have a plan. I have some objects I prepared months ago that are already loaded with spells. I just have to throw them at those three and they'll react. That way, I won't activate the curse and everyone will think I used magic._

_Good, _said Ryan, relieved.

When they arrived in the city, they were met by the three demons.

"The Rangers and the traitors, right on time!" said Falkar.

"Guess you didn't learn the last time we fought!" said Ryan.

"Ready?" said Carter.

"Ready!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

The Rangers morphed and Alia grabbed her enchanted objects as they began fighting. Chad and Kelsey paired off fighting Thunderon, Dana and Joel fought Falkar with their Thermo Blasters; and Carter, Ryan and Alia fought Demonite.

Ryan let up into the air and on the ledge of a building as he pulled out his Titanium Laser.

"What do you have there, _Ranger_?" he sneered.

"This!" and then he fired and had to fight the pain that flooded him as his scars began to hurt as Demonite laughed and he dropped his laser and fell to the ground.

"Ryan!" shouted Carter.

"He's mine, now!" said Demonite.

"That's what you think!" Alia swooped into action and flung several enchanted plastic balls at him that exploded as Carter fired his Thermo Blaster at Demonite and helped Ryan to stand.

"Ryan, what happened up there? Are you alright?" asked Carter.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine," he lied. But then the pain spiked up again as the scars burned. Alia ran up to Ryan and placed her hand on Ryan's back, healing him and causing the cobra to move up her back and the glow to be visible through her clothes.

"What in the world is that?" Carter demanded.

"It's nothing." Ryan lied.

The other Rangers came to them just as Demonite laughed, "Revenge is sweet!" He tossed the mirror onto the ground. "I brought something to _double _our fun!" The mirror then glowed and what emerged from it was an exact copy of Demonite.

"The Mirror of Replication," murmured Alia. "Diabolico must be desperate to give them _that_."

"Now you'll have to work _twice _as hard now!" said Demonite, as blasts were fired, causing the Rangers to be knocked off their feet before they continued the fight which quickly grew to be a bad one.

"Guys, can you hear me? Focus on the original, Demonite!" said Alia, as she and Ryan fought the copy. "Whatever happens to the original happens to the copy!"

"We hear you, Alia!" said Carter. "V-Lancers, lock on!"

But the minute they fired, a shield came up—not one of Alia's creation—that caused the blast to rebound on the Rangers. But they weren't down yet as Carter had a plan. The Rangers lured the demons into a trap that had Carter pinning Demonite to one of the ship crates with two powerful weapons.

Despite knowing he might go with Demonite, Carter fired the weapons and destroyed both the original and the copy just as the copy was about to end Ryan and Alia forever as the two of them had both been badly injured. The Mirror shattered and then a miracle happened—Carter had taken a big hit, but he was alive, much to everyone's joy, especially Dana's.

After a battle with the Megazords and a magically enlarged and twice-powerful Demonite—in which the Rangers were the winners, Ryan was on the ground in pain as his wounds were burning again, breathing hard and unable to move.

"Ryan!" cried Alia. She placed her hands on his back and the pains from Ryan's wounds faded, but then Alia nearly collapsed as the cobra moved up her back. Ryan cradled her in his arms.

"Lia," he said. "You okay?

"I am now," she said. "Let's go home."

He nodded and they all went back to the Aquabase for food, rest and medical treatment.

XXX

Back in their quarters, Ryan was examining Alia's back. She had already examined Ryan's back. The situation wasn't good. While they were partly healed from the battle, Ryan's scars were not fully healed and the cobra was higher on Alia's back.

"Alright, out with it," said Alia, when Ryan was quiet. "You can't hide from me, so talk. What is it?"

He sighed. "Lia, it's not that I'm not grateful, but I wish you hadn't done what you did earlier," said Ryan. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either or live with myself knowing you're in pain when I can help you," said Alia. She placed her hand on his cheek and he covered her hand with his own. "It's my choice, beloved."

Ryan sighed and smiled a little. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because _you're _stubborn," she reminded him.

There was a knock on the door and they quickly put their shirts back on, covering themselves.

"Come in," said Ryan.

Carter came in. "Hey, I just came by to see how you two were doing."

"We're fine. Why do you ask?" asked Alia.

Carter sighed.

"Guys, I have to level with you, this morning when I came to talk to you, the door was partly open and I couldn't hear anything, but I saw the marks and the tattoo on your backs."

"Oh. Those," said Ryan. He changed his tone, trying to lighten the mood. "The scars are old wounds. I ticked off Vypra a few years ago, that's all."

"And the tattoo's nothing, just a going-away present from Diabolico," said Alia.

"But today during the fight, it was like the scars were burning and the tattoo was alive," protested Carter.

Ryan and Alia exchanged uneasy looks and spoke telepathically.

_We can't tell him the truth. What if he tells my dad? _asked Ryan. _Then we might not be able to fulfill our promises to do some good. This is our only chance._

_You don't know that for sure. If the curse prevented you from morphing without getting you killed, then the Captain would object and not permit us to be doing field-work again. But the situation is different. He might not object._

_You know how protective my dad is! _

_And I also know that I don't like this anymore than you do, but if we don't explain ourselves to Carter, he'll get your father and we'll be exposed anyway, _said Alia. _We might as well confess—to _everyone. _And another thing, what if they can help us? We're not alone anymore, beloved. _

Ryan sighed, knowing his wife was right. He turned to Carter. "Carter, if we tell you about this, you have to promise not to go ballistic on us. And not just that, we have to tell my dad and the others."

Carter didn't look reassured by this information, but did as he was told and a few moments later, a meeting was called and all the Rangers, Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather were there.

Ryan and Alia stood up.

"We asked you here because there's something we need to tell you, something we thought would be best kept secret, but given the circumstances, that's changed," said Ryan. "During our years with the demons, they were sometimes cruel in the way of discipline. One event is up for talk now."

Ryan then removed his shirt, exposing the dozens of whip-made scars. They looked raw and painful. Everyone except for Carter and Alia gasped in horror at the sight of them.

"Ryan," gasped Dana. "What _happened _to you? How did you get like this? When did this happen?"

"It was my fault," said Alia, looking ashamed.

"For the last time, Lia, it was _not _your fault!" said Ryan, annoyed. He turned back to the others. "Four years ago, I was helping Alia carry some of her things and one of her packages fell and rolled into Vypra's room. We went in and we found Vypra's Fire Crystal. Alia was showing it to me when it slipped from her hands and broke. As you can imagine, Vypra was mad and I was worried she might hurt Alia, so I took the blame before Alia could tell her otherwise. She decided to punish me because I'd disobeyed her orders not to touch her things and because I was human."

"Vypra punished him before I could stop her," said Alia. "She used one of the Forbidden Spells on the whip she used on Ryan. Before you ask, the Forbidden Spells are ancient demonic magic that is always effective, but cruel and cannot be undone without a heavy price. When Vypra started to punish Ryan, I got scared and ran for Diabolico. He punished her _severely _for disobeying him and using one of the Forbidden Spells on Ryan. I mended Ryan's back with a poultice, but I couldn't fully undo what had been done."

"What kind of a price did the spell call for?" asked Chad.

"It said, 'the destruction of the Master of the Demons,' which is Diabolico," said Ryan. "From then on, the scars would reopen or burn every full moon and Alia would reseal them and take away the pain. I learned to cope with it. We weren't that worried about it, until the night we came back to Lightspeed."

"Why? What happened then?" asked Kelsey.

"Diabolico and the others weren't happy with our defection," said Alia. "I left the wards down and they got into our minds the other night. Being a traitor in the demon worse is punishable by death or curse and they chose both." She took a deep breath and showed them the cobra on her back.

"Holy cow," said Joel, whistling. "That's one nasty snake."

"It gets worse. This cobra is alive," explained Alia. "Every time I use my magic, it'll move up my body until it reaches my neck and destroys me."

"Oh, gall," said Kelsey, looking horrified.

"Now you see the problem. This isn't going to stop us from fighting or anything, but something worse," said Ryan. "Without Alia's magic, if my wounds reopen or burn and it becomes too much for my body to handle, I'll be destroyed too."

Everyone looked shocked and Captain Mitchell seemed to have aged several years as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Guys, this is crazy," said Carter. "Why didn't you us before?"

"Because we didn't know how to," said Ryan. "When we were growing up with the demons, we were always taught that pain, tears—anything that made you human—was something weak, to be ashamed of. We spent fifteen years hiding and only confiding in each other because we were alone. When we came here, it took us a while to realize we aren't alone anymore."

Captain Mitchell squeezed their shoulders. "And you aren't alone," he said. "You have people who love you here."

"We know, Dad," said Ryan.

"What're we going to do?" asked Dana.

"We have no idea. If I use my magic, I'll be destroyed, but if I don't, _Ryan_ will eventually be destroyed," said Alia. _And I'll go with him, I can't be without him, _she silently added.

"Alia, what about the poultice you used before?" asked Captain Mitchell. "Could it help at all now?"

"It'd take away the pain and heal a bit, but it's nowhere near as efficient or good as the spells now," said Alia. "It'd be like putting a tiny finger bandage over a broken leg wound."

"Wait a second, didn't you use magic today when we were fighting?" asked Joel.

Alia shook her head. "Only on Ryan's back."

"The things she used against the demons were objects she enchanted months ago," said Ryan. "That's all."

"Well, if we destroy Diabolico, won't that solve the problem?" asked Chad.

"I don't know if we _can _destroy Diabolico," said Ryan. "And even if we did, it'd only solve half the problem. Alia still wouldn't be able to risk using her magic and we can't do that to her as her magic is a part of her. Magic's like _breathing _to her."

"Well, until we _can _come up with a solution, Ryan I'll still allow you to morph but please keep your involvement to an absolute minimum. I don't want to lose you again and certainly not on the battlefield," said Captain Mitchell.

"Yes, Dad," said Ryan.

"Alia, I don't know what to say about your magic, but—" he was cut off by Alia.

"Then let me say it for you," she said. "Unless Ryan's wounds reopen or burn or if something else happens, I can't use my magic."

"That's a _huge _risk," said Ms. Fairweather.

"It's one we're just going to have to take until we can figure out how to destroy Diabolico and remove the cobra tattoo," said Ryan.

"And one I'm willing to take for Ryan's sake," said Alia. "

"Alright," said Captain Mitchell. There was worry and fear in his face and voice, but there was little to be done about it. "We'll talk again tomorrow. Dismissed."


	8. Strength of the Sun

Strength of the Sun

The following day in the Skull Cavern, Queen Bansheera was even angrier with Diabolico than before as not only did she know about his last failure, but she also knew of what he'd done to Alia.

"Diabolico, you have disappointed me _greatly _and I am _not _happy with what you did to Alia," said Queen Bansheera.

"My Queen, forgive me, but I felt the curse was necessary. She _did _betray us and defect to the Rangers' side, after all," said Diabolico.

"Regardless of where her allegiance lies, if the girl cannot fulfill the prophecy—"

"She will," he interrupted. "Whether she chooses to or not, the prophecy _will _be fulfilled even if she _is _destroyed, I swear to you."

"Fail me again or if the girl cannot fulfill the prophecy, and I will give your Star Power to Impus, understand me?"

"I won't fail you."

"You had best not," she warned, before disappearing.

Diabolico felt furious as he turned to face Impus, who slept comfortably on the stone table.

"You spoiled little brat, if you weren't the Queen's child, you'd be nothing!" he growled. "You'll _never _have my powers, I'll destroy you first!"

He reached out as if to harm the little demon, but pulled back when Jinxer entered the room.

"Diabolico, what're you doing?" asked Jinxer.

"I-I've just been adoringlittle Impus as he sleeps, so innocent and vulnerable," lied Diabolico.

"What's your next plan, Master?" asked Vypra, as she and Loki came in.

"Let me make a monster this time, I never—" Loki was interrupted.

"Silence," said Diabolico. "We don't _need _another monster. Falkar and Thunderon have not yet completed their quest."

Right on cue, the two demons entered the room and bowed.

"We are at your beck and call, Master," said Falkar.

"What can we do for you?" asked Thunderon.

"Enough of your babbling," snapped Diabolico. "Destroy the Rangers and the girl before Queen Bansheera returns. Finish them! You understand?"

"Yes, Master," said Thunderon.

"Personally, I will miss having them around to play with," said Falkar. "But destroy them, we will! The Power Rangers and the girl will be no more!"

XXX

At the Aquabase, Ms. Fairweather was showing Captain Mitchell the brand-new Max Solarzord.

"When will it be ready to come online?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"It's ready now; the only problem is Ryan and Alia. Without the Titanium Ranger, the Max Solarzord is useless. It has a sophisticated weapons system that I designed specifically to be operated by the Titanium Ranger and Alia."

"You know as well as I, we can't risk Ryan and Alia going out into battle unless it's one hundred percent necessary," said Captain Mitchell. "Let's just hope we can manage without it until we can end the curses on them."

Unknown to either of them, Ryan and Alia were listening, watching as the operating disk was placed in a case, and they hated themselves for not being of more help to the Rangers.

Disheartened, they headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"I've never felt so useless in my life," said Ryan, as they walked down the hall.

"You're not useless," said Alia. "You and I are just…broken until we can be fixed."

Ryan chuckled. "That's one way of putting it." He sighed. "I don't know. Part of me wishes we hadn't told them."

"I didn't _want _to tell them either, but if we hadn't, they'd have found out some other way and we'd be in huge trouble," said Alia. "Besides, you know your father's just worried and wants us safe."

"I know, I know, you're right."

But they never got to the cafeteria as the base's alarms went off. Falkar and Thunderon were in the western district of the city. Ryan and Alia were prepared to join them, but one look on the Captain's face told them not to.

"Dad, we should be out there with them," said Ryan.

"Sir, what if they need us?" said Alia. "I can still use my premade stuff."

"Ryan, Alia, I'm sorry, but no. I'd feel better if neither of you went into battle right now," said Captain Mitchell. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Please."

Ryan looked as if he wanted to argue, but didn't. Instead he just nodded. "Alright, fine. You win."

"We'll stay," said Alia. "Come on, Ryan."

They went to the control room and watched the battle on the monitors. Despite the Rangers luring the demons into a warehouse, Thunderon was pounding Carter and Joel and Falkar was moving so quickly that he was beating Chad, Dana and Kelsey to a pulp.

The Rangers' Thermo Blasters were having no effect whatsoever, so the Rangers split up to try and get them caught in a trap. Dana and Kelsey managed to destroy Falkar by trapping him in another section of the warehouse and causing it to collapse on him—or so they thought. Falkar survived.

Taking out Thunderon was harder as he managed to blast them badly before they could fire their V-Lancers, then they had to play dead to get him close enough to fire their Thermo Blasters and then they hit him with the V-Lancers, which then destroyed him.

But the battle was far from over. Diabolico not only restored Thunderon and made him grow, but he also stuck a card in between Falkar's shoulder blades that made him grow as well, forcing the Rangers to fight them both. Just a few blows from Falkar caused the Megazord to lose its power.

Frustrated beyond belief, and despite knowing they were taking a huge risk, Alia and Ryan couldn't bear to just sit back and watch any longer.

"That's it," said Ryan. He left the control room with Alia. "We have to help them."

"I was wondering when you'd decide to go," said Alia. "If we're going to go down, we'll go down fighting together.

"I agree," said Ryan. "Let's get the disk."

"This one?" asked Alia, holding up the operating disk. "I swiped it when no one was looking."

Ryan grinned. "Lia, I love you."

"I love you too," said Alia.

They kissed again, and then Ryan inserted the disk into the computer, activating the power cells. They then entered the elevator. Ryan morphed into the Titanium Ranger as Alia readied her bag of tricks and other spells.

Ryan piloted the ship while Alia made contact with the Aquabase. "This is Alia and the Titanium Ranger to Ms. Fairweather, we're going to need a little help."

"Ryan? Alia?" said Ms. Fairweather, shocked.

"Ryan, Alia, get back here. That's an order!" said Captain Mitchell.

"But Dad, they need our help!" said Ryan. "We're needed, one hundred percent."

"Okay, guys, position wings for take-off," said Ms. Fairweather.

"Wings in position," said Ryan.

The ship took off and headed for the other Rangers' position. The ship fired at the demons, saving the life of the Rangers. Ryan and Alia's appearance shocked the Rangers and angered Diabolico.

"Ryan, Alia, you've got to energize the Solar Panels, change course, head towards the sun," said Ms. Fairweather.

"Copy that," said Ryan. "Beginning ascent." He flew up towards the sun. "Coordinating energizing positions." When the ship was fully charged, he flew it back to the battle. "Fully energized." The ship then bonded with the Megazord, forming the Max Solarzord.

"What's going on?" asked Carter.

"This is the Max Solarzord. It was designed to be used by the Titanium Ranger and Alia," said Ms. Fairweather.

"But guys, that's a huge risk!" protested Carter.

"One we're willing to take," said Ryan.

"But are you two okay?" asked Dana.

"We're fine, Dana," said Alia. "Now, let's take care of business."

Falkar leapt at them, but Ryan was able to pilot the Solarzord to hit him first, then deliver several spinning kicks that knocked him down and then Ryan fired several blasts that destroyed him.

"Ryan, nine o'clock!" yelled Alia.

"What? Oh no."

Thunderon was coming at them and hit them before they could react. But Alia had a card to play as the Solarzord was meant for her as well as Ryan.

"You just made a huge mistake, Thunderon," said Alia. "_Panoko jeka kiea_."

A shield was activated around the Solarzard and then surges of electricity and fire blasted out of the Solarzord and hit Thunderon. Ryan and Alia were in pain from their curses, but they forced themselves to ignore it for the sake of the mission.

Imagine their relief when they saw that Thunderon was destroyed from their attack.

"Wow, that was an incredible job, guys!" said Carter.

"Yeah, good one!" said Kelsey.

But then they noticed there was no response.

"Ryan? Alia, are you there? Ryan, can you hear me?" asked Carter. "Alia, please respond."

But Ryan and Alia didn't respond as they were out cold. Ryan from the pain of his back wounds that had burned and reopened, and Alia from activating the cobra curse by healing Ryan and the other spell she'd used in battle.

XXX

After some difficulty, Ryan and Alia were retrieved and taken to the medical bay and treated for their injuries. They were allowed to share a bed as long as they kept still and relaxed.

"Ms. Fairweather?" said Ryan. "The Max Solarzord is totally awesome."

"_Brilliant_ is more like it," said Alia.

Ms. Fairweather smiled. "Never mind about that. Just get some rest. Quite a crazy stunt you two pulled."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. He looked up at his sister. "Dana, how mad do you think Dad's going to be with us?"

"He can be pretty strict, but he might not be mad. You _did _only come out when it was one hundred percent necessary," said Dana, softly. "But I can't say for certain."

Just then, the Captain came into the medical bay, causing Dana to leave.

"Ryan, Alia," he began.

"Dad, before you yell at us for what we did today—" But Ryan was interrupted.

"I'm not going to yell. Just the opposite," said Captain Mitchell. "I'm _proud _of you, both of you."

"You are?" asked Ryan.

"Very," said Captain Mitchell. "I would've done the same thing myself."

"Thanks, Dad," said Ryan, smiling. "That means a lot."

Captain Mitchell nodded and turned to his daughter-in-law. "Alia, I know that I can never replace your real father, but if you—"

"I'd love to," she interrupted. She smiled as tears glistened in her eyes. "Dad."

Captain Mitchell smiled. "I'm glad you two have each other. Now, both of you get some rest and get your strength back up."

Ryan and Alia nodded.

"Ryan, Alia, I need you both to roll over onto your stomach so that I can check your breathing," said Ms. Fairweather. "I'll be very gentle, I promise."

They nodded and obeyed. Ms. Fairweather gently examined their backs by rolling their shirts up and Captain Mitchell's eyes widened in horror as he gazed at the sights before him.

The cobra was merely inches away from Alia's neck and the whip marks on Ryan's back looked worse than before—some looked freshly burned, others were raw or slightly bleeding. After a few minutes, the two were left alone to get some sleep. Ryan stayed on his side with his arms around Alia as they sleep.

Once Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell were out of the med bay and out of ear shot, Ms. Fairweather said to the Captain, "I'm afraid that last fight made the curses progress very rapidly. The next time Alia uses her magic or if Ryan's wounds become too much for his body to handle, it could destroy them both."

Captain Mitchell was silent. Without any prior warning, he could lose his son again and the woman he considered a second daughter. What on earth were they going to do?


	9. The Cobra Strikes

The Cobra Strikes

When morning came, Ryan and Alia were able to leave the medical bay after Ms. Fairweather gave them the OK, but warned them not to use magic or go into battle as it could be for the last time.

The timing couldn't have been worse as a powerful storm hit Mariner Bay and Diabolico appeared.

Ryan and Alia watched from the monitors as the Rangers blasted Diabolico, but their weapons didn't affect him and then he vanished before reappearing and attacking them. Then he did the worst—he used three crystals to combine Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon together, calling themselves Trika.

Trika attacked, spinning like a top at mach five that hit him quicker than they could react. The Rangers even tried their V-Lancers, but Trikar just dodged it and blasted them like there was no tomorrow. The damage was bad enough to cause the Rangers to de-morph and retreat to the Aquabase.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Captain Mitchell, when they arrived.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Kelsey.

"But we just got our butts kicked out there," said Joel, rubbing his arm. "We were barely able to stop those three separately!"

"I don't know _how _we're going to do with all their powers combined," said Carter.

Just then, Ryan and Alia came into the hall.

"Dana!" said Ryan. He hugged her. "I was so worried about you."

"Are you guys okay?" asked Alia.

"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Dana. "You two need to get some rest."

She left them alone.

Ryan let out a growl of frustration. "Ah! We're _useless _like this! And don't say we're not, Lia."

"I wasn't going to say that," said Alia. "You're right. We need a solution to the problem _now _or else everything we've been fighting will be for nothing."

"I agree," said Ryan. "Somehow, we've got to at least stop the cobra on your back by ourselves. But _how_?"

Alia paused and frowned in thought and then it hit her. "I think I have an idea. Come on!"

They went back to their quarters and Alia searched through all of her spell books until she found she was looking for. "'_The best way to end a spell, curse or hex is to destroy the source of the magic_.'"

"'The source of the magic,'" mused Ryan. Then it hit him. "The cobra statue back in the desert! If we can destroy that, you'll be free!"

"Whoa, whoa, there's no '_we_'here. _I _am going alone," said Alia. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt out there."

"Need I remind you, that I vowed to protect and never leave you, ever?" said Ryan. "I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Alia sighed, knowing how stubborn her husband was. "Okay," she said. "Let's just drop this off and head out."

They left a bag and note in Dana's room and then snuck the Solar Megazord out of the base and out to the desert.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Skull Cavern…

"Queen Bansheera, I'm happy to report that the Rangers' destruction is near," said Diabolico.

"It had better be, Diabolico," said Queen Bansheera. "This is your last chance."

"I won't fail you," said Diabolico.

"If you do, it'll be the last time," she warned.

XXX

The Rangers were having a meeting with the Captain and Ms. Fairweather regarding Trika and its powers.

"That monster is as strong as three combined," said Kelsey.

"Even the V-Lancers bounced right off it!" said Joel.

"What about the Battle Boosters?" suggest Captain Mitchell.

"That's a possibility," said Ms. Fairweather. "They're nearly finished."

"How do we know they'll be strong enough?" asked Chad.

"We don't," she admitted. "They're only experimental."

Dana then came in looked worried. "Hey, has anyone seen Ryan or Alia?"

"They're supposed to be resting," said Captain Mitchell.

"They're not," said Dana. "I've looked everywhere. According to the security cameras, they left their quarters and never went back in, the Solarzord is missing and I found this in my room." She held up the bag of tricks and the note, which read the following:

_Dana,_

_In case you need assistance, use these to fight against Trika. They were enchanted months ago, but the spells will still be strong. Just toss them at Trika, and the magic will do the rest. It may not be much, but it should help a little. DON'T WORRY ABOUT US. We'll back soon. _

_A&R_

Just then the alarm went off. Trika was back.

"We'll have to find Ryan and Alia later," said Captain Mitchell. "Get those Battle Boosters ready, use the stuff in that bag and protect the city as best you can."

Everyone nodded and headed out.

The Rangers fought against Trika. The Blasters weren't that effective, but once they began tossing the enchanted objects they'd been given, the odds of the battle began turning in their favor as the spells were powerful and damaged Trika badly.

They then energized the Battle Boosters which enhanced their physical strength as well as their weapon power.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ryan and Alia were in the desert, at the entrance of the cobra's lair. Ryan's back was acting up again, causing him to stagger slightly as Alia helped him walk and climb down the rope into the crypt.

"Diabolico told me of the cobra's lair during the first year he took care of me," said Alia. "It's dangerous, but then again, what isn't in our line of work?"

"True enough. If we destroy it, the curse will be broken and you can use your magic again without risking yourself," said Ryan.

When they were inside, the torches lit themselves. Alia lowered Ryan to the ground.

"Stay here, beloved," she said. "I have to do this myself."

Ryan just nodded. Although she knew he wouldn't admit it, she could tell he was in pain from his wounds and it was getting worse. She placed her hand on his cheek and then kissed his head.

"Just hang on a little while longer," she whispered.

Alia then stood up and cautiously stepped forward to the cobra statue at the end of the room. _Cobra Incarnate_, read the name under the statue.

"You want to destroy me?" yelled Alia. "Well, here I am!"

Suddenly, the statue's eyes glowed and the Cobra came to life and then it began fighting Alia.

The Cobra was stronger than it looked as it kept blocking her blows. It was faster than she was, preventing her from blocking its blows or stopping it from knocking her down by sweeping its tail under her feet. Finally, it flung her into the wall and she clutched her ribs in agony.

"You're no match for me!" it hissed.

Alia glanced at her back and could see the cobra tattoo glowing. It was mere inches from her neck. Filled with new determination and deciding to risk it, she raised her hand and shouted, "_Glacius blizzaro!_"

Blasts of ice and snow burst from her hands, weakening the cobra until it was on the ground, shaking.

"It stinks being cold-blooded, doesn't it?" said Alia. She leapt into the air and performed a multiple spinning kick that sent it flying across the room.

With the cobra weakened by the cold, Alia had the advantage. Every punch and kick she delivered, the cobra was unable to block her moves until the Freezing Spell wore off and then the heat returned as the cobra tattoo caused Alia more pain.

"You've used up all your energy and time!" hissed the Cobra, as it flung her across the room. "And now my sibling on your back will finish the job!"

Alia got up and glanced at the tattoo, which was barely half an inch away from her neck now. Suddenly, the cobra aimed two powerful blasts at her, but before she could move, she was shoved out of the way by Ryan, who took the blasts for her in the form of the Titanium Ranger.

"Ryan!" cried Alia. She ran to his side as he de-morphed.

He was badly burned and his breathing was shallow.

"Ryan, you shouldn't have done that. I wouldn't have asked you to," she said.

"I know, but I couldn't let him take you," he said, faintly. "I love you so much. I'll find a way back to you." His eyes then closed and his hand fell limp to his side.

"Ryan? _RYAN!_" She shook him, but he didn't move. New anger filled her as she stood up. "You've just made a huge mistake." She grabbed Ryan's Titanium Laser and flung it at the pillar, causing it to collapse onto the Cobra and destroy it.

The Cobra tattoo on her back faded as the source of its power was gone, but at the moment, Alia could've cared less. Tears streamed down her face as she cradled Ryan's lifeless body in her arms. She couldn't believe he was gone.

"I love you, beloved," she whispered. "Please, _please _don't leave me." She kissed his cold lips, not noticing how her father's ring was glowing. Then suddenly, she felt the warmth return to his lips and she was being kissed back. Her eyes shot open as she pulled back in shock and then she saw that Ryan was alive and his back was almost healed.

"Beloved…?" she murmured.

He smiled. "Told you I'd find a way back to you."

Alia couldn't take it anymore. She ran into Ryan's arms and began kissing him passionately before relaxing in his arms.

"Don't scare me like that," she said. "I thought I'd lost you."

"That'll never happen," he murmured, as he stroked her hair.

"But how is this possible?" she asked. "You were…"

"I don't know. Maybe it was your magic or something," Ryan interrupted. "But right now, I really don't care. I'm just glad half this nightmare is over and I'm still with you." He kissed her again. "I love you so much, Lia."

"And I love you," she murmured. "So much I can't begin to tell you."

Ryan hugged her, and then they got back into the Solarzord and headed to the battle in Mariner Bay to help.

XXX

In Mariner Bay, after having destroyed Trika, the Rangers were fighting an enlarged version of Diabolico and losing badly, until Ryan and Alia came swooping in with the Solarzord, powered by some of Alia's strongest spells.

It began firing at Diabolico and stopped him from destroying the Rangers.

"What was that?" asked Carter.

"Solarzord back online and ready for battle!" said Ryan. He was in his Titanium Ranger form.

"We're here for you, guys," said Alia.

"Ryan? Alia?" said Carter, shocked.

"Ryan, Alia!" said Captain Mitchell. "You can't be up there, the cobra—"

"It's alright, Dad," interrupted Ryan. "The cobra's history and so is Alia's curse. And Alia's magic has my back healed enough for us to fight!"

"Excellent," said Dana.

"Carter, grab a hold of our zord!" said Alia.

Carter did as she said, and the Solarzord carried the Megazord high in the air and then Carter engaged the Battle Boosters, causing the two zords to become one powerful zord.

"Enough!" said Diabolico. "I'll destroy you all!"

He fired, but Alia was able to power a shield that protected them from the blasts and they rebounded on Diabolico as the Rangers then fired on him. For a moment, Diabolico seemed to be finished, but then he reappeared.

"How could he have survived that?" asked Joel.

"I told you, I'm invincible," said Diabolico. "But _you're _not!" He fired all his power on them, but something miraculous happened.

The blasts from his Star Power were just absorbed, much to Diabolico's shock. The zord's power levels were off the charts as Ryan diverted the power to the weapons and then Alia juiced it up further with her magic and then they fired it all on Diabolico.

Diabolico was able to swear his return and his defeat would be avenged a thousand fold just before the energy blasts destroyed him forever.

The Rangers were glad of their victory and there was another cause for celebration as Ryan's scars were now gone forever. His back looked as if it'd never been scarred in the first place.

"My back, it's healed completely!" said Ryan, smiling. "I'm free. It's over."

"It's a miracle," said Alia, smiling as they kissed again.

XXX

At the Skull Cavern, Loki and Vypra were shocked and distraught at Diabolico's destruction.

"I don't believe it!" said Loki.

"Oh, Diabolico!" cried Vypra. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as if she was going to be ill. "He's gone. That's not possible!"

Loki was so angry and distraught at losing his best friend that he fired at one of the pillars before dropping his weapon.

"The Rangers and that girl will pay for this dearly!" he swore.

Just then, Diabolico's Star Power flew in and touched Impus's head, making the little infant's eyes widen with awe.

Vypra rose to her feet. "Impus has the Star Power?"

A cocoon then formed around Impus and then everything changed.

XXX

At the Aquabase, everyone was celebrating the destruction of Diabolico and the removal of the curses on Ryan and Alia. There was junk food and drinks and music playing as everyone talked and joked together.

"I can't believe it, no more Diabolico," said Kelsey.

"And no more of his demons," said Chad.

"And best of all—" said Dana.

"No more curses!" said Ryan and Alia in unison.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that's all over," said Joel.

"We hear you there," said Ryan. He had his arm around Alia's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Alia. She was happy to be free to use her magic again and she even happier she hadn't lost Ryan.

Just then, Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather came in and all fell silent.

"I'd like to propose a toast," said Captain Mitchell, raising his glass. "To our Rangers and my family, and to Mariner Bay. Mariner Bay, as of right now, is the safest city in the—"

The alarm went off, cutting him off.

"That's a drill, right?" asked Carter.

"We don't _have _drills," said Captain Mitchell.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to their positions. Alia, Ryan and the Rangers drove out into the city as a dark storm was taking place. As they gathered in the center of the city, Queen Bansheera's spirit form appeared.

"Hello, Rangers and traitor," said Queen Bansheera.

"This is impossible," said Alia, as a new kind of fear coursed through her. "My father destroyed her five thousand years ago!"

Everyone turned to look at her and Ryan.

"Who is she?" asked Kelsey.

"Queen Bansheera," said Ryan. "She's worse than ten Diabolicos."

"Diabolico proved himself unworthy," said Queen Bansheera. "But I assure you, my son will not!"

"Her son?" questioned Carter.

"Impus," said Ryan.

"Behold my heir and your destructor!" said Queen Bansheera.

An enormous red and black cocoon fell from the thunderclouds and landed in Mariner Bay as Queen Bansheera disappeared.


	10. Olympus Ascends

Olympus Ascends 

Impus's cocoon began firing at the city, causing damage and attacking civilians and nearly hitting the Rescue Rover. Alia's shield kept them protected until they got out of the Rover and prepared to attack.

The Rangers morphed and fired upon the cocoon, only to have it bounce off and cause an even bigger explosion. Suddenly, there was a huge hole in the ground with fire in it and then a new demon emerged.

Impus had grown up into a tall red demon with a sword; and he was now Olympus; Prince of the Demons.

"Is it really that little runt, Impus?" asked Loki.

"I am Olympus, son of Queen Bansheera," he said. "Bow down before me now or you will feel my power!"

"We'll _never _bow to you!" snarled Alia.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my o—"

He was cut off when Alia blasted him with electricity, sending him to the ground before he rose up again.

"Call me that again and I'll make you wish you'd never been born," she growled.

Suddenly, Carter launched himself at Olympus, only to have the demon disappear and then reappear, crushing him with his foot.

"Hey, get away from him!" said Ryan.

The other Rangers fired the V-Lancers while Ryan fired his Titanium Laser, which only bounced off Olympus before he counterattacked with fire. Ryan was able to dodge it and then Carter tried to blast Olympus with his Thermo Blaster.

Olympus just grabbed the weapon. "I don't think so!" He flung Carter away and then fired on him with his own weapon.

"This guy's tough, but we're not done yet, yah!"

"Carter, no!" shouted Ryan.

But Carter didn't hear Ryan's yell as he launched himself at Olympus, only to be beaten again, flung into some metal containers and wooden crates and then blasted by Olympus's eye beams. Ryan and Alia ran to help him.

"Carter!" yelled Dana.

But before she could react, she, Chad, Kelsey and Joel were captured by Olympus and held prisoner in his Star Gem. He tried to grab Carter, Ryan and Alia, but as his body was unused to the amount of power he was holding, he was forced to retreat back to the Skull Cavern.

Carter leaned against a crate, injured and exhausted. "The others, they're gone," he said. "We have to get them back. We have to help—"

He tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down by Ryan.

"_You _have to rest or you're only going to injure yourself further and then be of no help to anyone," said Ryan, sternly.

"We'll get the others back, I promise," said Alia. "Right now, hold still so I can heal you and then we'll head back to base and figure this out."

Carter knew it'd be useless to argue with them, so he just nodded and obeyed them. After being healed, they headed back to the Aquabase.

XXX

At the Skull Cavern, Olympus was adjusting to his powers. He was still quite tired, but he was recovering.

"Well done, sire, you managed to capture four of the Rangers," said Jinxer. "Your mother will be so proud!"

"Ah, my mother," said Olympus. "Soon the planets will be in perfect alignment and the prophecy regarding the hybrid girlwill be fulfilled."

"Yes, and we'll be able to give your mother's spirit a bodily form!" said Jinxer.

"Welcome, Prince Olympus," said Vypra, as she and Loki entered the room. "Your powers are impressive for a demon so young."

"Yeah, not bad for a kid," said Loki. "Now, let's destroy the Rangers in the gem around your neck!"

"Not so fast, Loki," said Olympus. "I have use for them first. They will allow me to infiltrate the Aquabase."

"Oh, great idea, genius!" said Loki, sarcastically. "Except the Aquabase is under water and did you ever see a full-blooded demon go into water? Of course not! We lose our power, unless we're like the hybrid girl!"

"Loki!" said Jinxer, warningly.

"You underestimate me," said Olympus. He gave an evil laugh as his gem glowed and he turned into Joel, Dana, Kelsey and then Chad.

"Prince Olympus, your powers are remarkable!" said Jinxer.

XXX

Back the Aquabase, everyone was searching for any sign of Olympus or the four missing Rangers.

Alia and Ryan were supposed to be giving any information they had on the demon prince, but Ryan couldn't focus as he could feel Alia's fear and worry over Queen Bansheera's return.

He tried talking to her telepathically to reassure her or calm her down and he was failing miserably.

_Alia, everything is going to be alright, _he said.

_I fail to see how. I know what the prophecy said, but I never believed it might come true! How the blazes can she be back? She was supposed to have been destroyed!_ said Alia. _She can't be back! How is this possible?_

_I don't know, but we'll stop her, somehow, someway. _

_Suggest a way then, _she demanded. _Bearing in mind that we've barely managed to keep ourselves alive fighting off her goons! Now that Impus has become Olympus with Diabolico's Star Power and if Queen Bansheera manages to destroy or capture me…you know what she'll do in order to return to her bodily form._

Ryan gripped his wife's shoulders tightly. _I won't let that happen. I'm not going to let her take you. _

_You may not have a choice,_ she said, sharply. _We may be powerful, but are we really a match for Queen Bansheera? You've said it yourself, she's worse than ten Diabolicos! My father _died_ trying to keep her away from me! And you know as well as I what the prophecy—_

_Lia, stop it! _he interrupted. _Just stop it. Don't talk like this. We'll get through this, I promise you that. The prophecy doesn't control your destiny—_you _do. The Queen has destroyed so much of our lives; I won't let her destroy us further. I won't! _

"Ryan, Alia," said Captain Mitchell, startling them. "Is there anything you can tell us about Queen Bansheera or her son?"

"Plenty," said Ryan. "Queen Bansheera is the ruler of the demons. Her palace used to be where Mariner Bay now stands. Her level of power and dangerousness is far beyond anything we've faced before. She was destroyed when the demons were entombed all that time ago. But apparently her spirit form survived. From everything we've read, a demon in their spirit form can't do much, but if they return to their bodily form, there's no telling what they can do."

"Impus—_Olympus_ is Queen Bansheera's first and only son. He was born a year after I was. I grew up quicker than he did. Only being a half-blood does that. He was barely more than an infant for years. I'll admit, during the years I was with the demons, I raised Olympus as his mother-figure while the Queen was destroyed," said Alia. "Or at least, that's what we thought had happened."

"Wait, you raised the Queen's son?" said Carter. "What's he like?"

"As an infant, his mind was open to all forms of knowledge and he was quite harmless. He was never taught magic, but he knows plenty about using demonic powers. The dangerous thing is that the Star Power was given to Diabolico by the Queen and Impus was next in line for them. They would give him Diabolico's power and thus turn him from the infant known as Impus to the Demon Prince Olympus. He's young, but with Vypra, Loki and Jinxer around and if he learns how to use his Star Power, there's no telling what level of danger he poses to the city," said Alia.

"That isn't good," said Captain Mitchell.

"Could he enter the Aquabase?" asked Carter.

Alia shook her head. "It's a possibility, but an unlikely one. Full-blooded demons can't touch water without the risk of being weakened or destroyed. My being half-witch counteracts my demonic weakness. But there is a bit of good news. Ever since the cobra incident, I put wards up. The wards I placed around the entrance will prevent any demon from entering without an invitation by the Captain, the Rangers or me. Otherwise, they just get zapped or burned, even if they know where and how to get in."

"That's one for our side," said Ryan.

"Sir, we picked up a signal," said a staff member. "It's Chad."

"I'm on it," said Carter.

XXX

Carter headed down to where Chad's signal was and found "Chad," unaware it was Olympus in disguise.

"Chad, where are you?" yelled Carter.

Olympus placed some dust on himself and then staggered into view, pretending to be injured as Carter ran over to him.

"Chad, you okay?" asked Carter. "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Olympus. "Everything happened so fast…that monster… Olympus…"

"I know. What about the others?"

"Aren't they with you?"

Carter shook his head. "No." He helped Olympus to stand.

"We better get back to the Aquabase," said Olympus.

Carter nodded as they got into the Rescue Rover and drove to the secret entrance. "Come on in, Chad."

Olympus smiled to himself. Not noticing that he passed through the protective wards or realizing he had to be invited in. As far as he was concerned, everything was working out according to plan.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and meet me in Rescue Ops?" suggested Carter. "We'll keep scanning for the others."

Olympus nodded and got out of the car.

"Chad!"

He bit back a growl and faced Carter. "Yes?"

"Our quarters are _that _way."

Olympus laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I knew that. Guess that monster hit me harder than I thought."

Carter gave a slight chuckle.

Olympus snuck down into the hall, and after making sure he was alone, made contact with the others.

"Vypra, I've infiltrated the Aquabase," said Olympus. "Bring your army to the secret entrance."

"Excellent, Prince Olympus," said Vypra. "How about some extra muscle, Jinxer?"

"Way ahead of you," said Jinxer. "Allow me to introduce, Thunderclaw."

Olympus lingered in the hall a little why longer. He was listening in to the conversation between Captain Mitchell, Ryan and Alia.

"Chad was near where the cocoon landed," said Carter.

"Fine. Alia, has scrying turned up anything?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"No," said Alia. "My magic must be off, because the spell keeps saying _all _of them are here and so far, I've only seen and heard of Chad being returned to the base."

"Maybe we should send out a search party," said Ryan.

"Sounds like a plan," said Captain Mitchell. "Send two groups to the south and two groups to the west."

_A search party? No! I've got to keep the entry clear. _Thinking fast, Olympus turned into Kelsey and ran after them.

"Hey!" he said.

"Kels!" said Ryan.

"You made it back," said Carter, sounding relieved.

"Dana and Joel too!" he lied. "Safe and sound!"

"Well, that's a relief," said Alia, slowly.

"So, I guess you can call off the search party," said Olympus.

"Absolutely, now we can concentrate on finding Olympus," said Captain Mitchell, as he headed to the control room.

"Hey, Kels, how'd you know about the search party?" asked Carter.

"Oh, I just assumed you'd send one out to find us, right?"

"Yeah," said Carter, sounding uncertainly. "Right."

"Got to go," said Olympus.

XXX

Alia and Ryan continued their work, searching for Olympus until Ryan noticed something was bothering Alia. "Hey, Lia, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, something just seems off," said Alia. "Have you noticed anything strange about Chad and Kelsey since they got back?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah," said Ryan. "It's a bit weird we haven't seen any of the others together, just separately. And both of them were as pale as ghosts."

"Not only that, but when we were talking to Kelsey, I could've sworn that I felt Olympus was there instead of her," said Alia. "You know why I can tell that."

Ryan felt concerned. "We'd better check the wards."

They went down to the entrance where Alia had placed on special wards that prevented demons from entering without an invitation. She raised her hand over them and they appeared, glowing gold.

"They haven't been breeched," said Ryan. "Otherwise, they'd be red or we'd hear a siren."

"But why did I sense Olympus here if the wards weren't breeched?" asked Alia. "He couldn't have gotten in, not without setting off the alarms or getting attacked."

"He couldn't have, not unless…" a horrible thought came to Ryan's mind. "Unless the reason we've only seen the others separately and not together is because they were never here in the first place."

Alia's eyes widened as they raced back to their quarter and then she performed another scrying spell. This time, she scryed for Olympus and the crystal landed right where the Aquabase was on the map.

"He's here," said Ryan, horrified. "Carter must've invited him in!"

Just then, the monitor in their room came on and they could see Vypra, her Batlings and Thunderclaw trying to get in as the entrance and failing as they keep getting zapped with electricity or burned with fire because they hadn't been invited in.

"Oh, crap." said Alia. "Come on."

They radioed Carter and then stormed down to the lab where the controls for the secret entrance were. Ms. Fairweather just been flung to the ground by "Joel" after ripping out the Pass Key Card from the controls.

"Joel, is something wrong?" asked Ryan, as he picked up the Card.

"Hey, Ryan, Alia, Carter, buddies," said Olympus. "How's it going?"

"Oh, just fine, _Joel_," said Carter, glaring at him.

"There's just one little problem we need you to fix," said Alia. She raised her hand. "_Aquamenti!_"

A dose of water hit "Joel" and shot sparks of electricity through him, causing him to fall back and forcing him to change from Joel to Olympus.

"How did you know?" hissed Olympus.

"Did you forget who raised you for seventeen years, _Impus_?" growled Alia. "I've touched your mind. I know all there is to know about you and I can always sense when you're near!" She launched herself at him, flinging them both into the water where sparks of electricity went off.

"Lia!" shouted Ryan. He turned to Carter. "We have to go after them!"

"I know, come on!" said Carter.

XXX

Carter and Ryan drove as fast as they could to the beach where Alia and Olympus lay, exhausted and weak from having an underwater battle.

Alia rolled onto her back and coughed up water as Olympus's Star Gem glowed and then the other four Rangers came free of it.

"Guys!" yelled Carter.

"Lia!" said Ryan, as he helped her stand.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Carter.

"We're fine," said Dana.

Olympus staggered to his feet as Vypra, Loki, Jinxer and some Batlings appeared. Jinxer ran to Olympus's side and took him away to the Skull Cavern to regain his strength as Thundeclaw began to attack them.

They quickly destroyed Thunderclaw with the V-Lancers and then when he was enlarged, destroyed him with the Max Solarzord.

When they headed back to the Aquabase, Ryan, Alia and the other Rangers decided to teach Carter a little lesson.

While he was fixing his bike, they approached him.

"Hey guys," said Carter. "What's going on?"

"Carter, there's something we need to talk about," said Chad.

Carter stood up. "Yeah? What about?"

"What's with you letting Olympus right into the Aquabase?" demanded Joel.

"Inviting him and letting him get past the wards? Come on!" said Alia.

"What? Well, I didn't _mean _to…" said Carter.

"I can't believe you'd do something so dumb," said Dana.

Carter began backing up as they started approaching him. "W-wait a minute," he said. "It wasn't like I just let him in, he looked just like you!"

"Are you saying you couldn't tell me from a big, ugly demon?" demanded Kelsey.

"Yeah—I mean, no!" said Carter, bumping his head on the archway, not noticing he was stepping backwards into the pool. "Wait, it's just that—yeah, I—I mean no—it's not that…"

He then fell backwards into the pool as everyone laughed and Carter smirked, saying, "Funny, very funny guys."

"I think he's learned his lesson," said Ryan, laughing. "Next time he'll be a little more careful about who invites in to the Aquabase."

Carter laughed and then splashed them


	11. A Face From the Past

A Face From The Past

A few days after the battle with Olympus, an urgent meeting was called. Ryan, Alia and the other Rangers awaited Captain Mitchell to tell them what the problem was. After a while, he came out of his office looking quite serious.

"Rangers, Alia, I have a very important assignment for you," said Captain Mitchell. "I want you to take a day off."

Joel laughed. "Nice joke, Cap," he said. Then he noticed no one was laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not," said Captain Mitchell. "You've all worked very hard and you deserve it. Do anything you want. Dismissed."

Everyone started laughing and cheering and hugging as they got their stuff ready and headed to the beach.

Alia wore a one-piece blue swimsuit with her hair in a loose ponytail while Ryan wore some black swimming trunks. Everyone—except for Carter who never took a day off from training—was having fun.

Chad and Kelsey were catching some waves while Joel signed several autographs for his female admirers. After Dana buried Ryan in the sand, he got out and went to join Alia in swimming.

"Oh this is great," said Ryan, smiling as they swam.

"You said it," said Alia. An evil smirk came over her face and then she splashed Ryan without prior warning.

"Oh, you're going to regret that, Lia," said Ryan.

They then engaged in a water fight, which Alia won once she conjured a large wave that splashed down on Ryan.

"Hey, no magic" he said. "I'm going to catch you!"

Alia let out a little squeal as she ran out of the water as Ryan chased her. When he finally caught her when she fell onto their beach towel, he tickled her until she yelled, "You win! I surrender."

Ryan grinned. "Said I'd catch you, didn't I?"

"That you did," she said. She pulled him for a sweet kiss that he returned. "I love you, beloved."

"I love you too," said Ryan.

"Hey, guys get a room!" said Joel.

Ryan and Alia exchanged a look and then Alia waved her hand and then Joel was suddenly doused with cold water, which made everyone laugh at him.

"Never annoy someone with magic," said Ryan, smirking.

"Serves you right," said Kelsey.

"I've never either of you so relaxed and laid back," commented Dana.

"Well, when you're being raised by demons, 'fun' is rarely in the agenda. The demons' idea of relaxing, is just sleeping and eating," said Ryan, stretching as he lay on the

"Yeah and heaven forbid, I actually get a day off to just relax with my family," said Alia. "You've no idea how nice it is to unwind in the sun after so many years in that dark pit."

"I think I can guess," said Dana. "Want to help me build a sandcastle?"

"Sure," said Ryan.

The sandcastle was barely finished when a dark storm was seen on the horizon and their Morphers beeped.

One of Jinxer's demons, Shockatron, was attacking the Mariner Bay Power Plant. The damage was bad enough that a fire had started and some kids on their first-grade field trip were trapped inside.

Carter and Captain Mitchell were already there when Ryan, Alia and the others arrived, getting civilians out of the burning building. When Shockatron moved to the next facility, the Rangers and Alia headed for it to stop him on Captain Mitchell's orders. When they arrived, Shockatron was waiting for them.

"The Rangers and the traitor, how predictable," sneered Shockatron.

"We're here to shut you down!" said Carter.

"No one can stop me! Batlings, attack!"

Batlings came out, which they destroyed quickly and then Ryan managed to attack and wound Shockatron with his Titanium Laser. Then they summoned the V-Lancers which they used to destroy Shockatron before heading back to the other power plant to help Captain Mitchell.

When they arrived, they found out that there was still a little girl trapped inside the building and Captain Mitchell had gone to rescue her, but had yet to return.

"We have to help him!" said Carter. "Alia, can you put out the fire?"

"No problem," said Alia. She waved her hands and then a storm came, dousing the building with water and putting out the fire. "The fire's out, but that building is still going to collapse!"

"Ryan, Alia, with me!" said Carter.

The three of them ran inside and found Captain Mitchell holding a large pipe that was about to fall and the little girl, Jenny, unable to move out of fear. Carter scooped Jenny into his arms.

"Dad!" said Ryan. He lifted up the pipe and with Alia's help, resealed it back into place before they got Jenny and Captain out and to safety. Dana was extremely relieved, having been worried sick about her father.

Jinxer then brought Shockatron back to life and enlarged him and the Rangers and Alia ended up destroying him with the Max Solarzord before heading back to the Aquabase to freshen up and then head back to the beach.

Alia was using a spell to heal the Captain's wounds after some firm insistence on Dana and Ryan's part who wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Dad, you have to hold still," said Ryan, as the Captain squirmed under Alia's touch. "It'll be over in a minute."

"I can't help it. It itches," said Captain Mitchell.

"It'll stop in a moment," said Dana. "Just stay still."

Alia then removed her hand. "There, you're all better. I'd removed that old burn scar if you'd let me, but you're a very stubborn piece of work, you know Dad."

"Guess it runs in the family," he said. "Thanks, both of you."

"You're-Welcome," said Alia.

"Alright, now, get out of here, shoo," said Captain Mitchell, smiling. "It's still your day off."

"Okay, love you, Father," said Dana.

The three of them left the medical bay and headed back to the beach as Carter went to talk to the Captain, having realized he was the fireman who saved Carter's life and was an inspiration to him. After a long talk and warm fuzzies all around, Carter headed out too.

XXX

At the beach, everyone was enjoying a game of Frisbee.

Dana tossed it to Kelsey, who tossed to Joel. But Joel didn't catch it, Carter did. His appearance shocked everyone as he was just wearing some black shorts and a red and white Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey, Carter, what're you doing here?" asked Kelsey.

"Hey, it's my day off too," said Carter.

"You mean, you're actually here to have _fun_?" said Dana.

"Maybe Olympus is impersonating Carter," joked Alia.

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Carter. "You guys seriously think I don't know how to have fun?"

"No," said Dana, Joel and Ryan in unison.

As if to prove them wrong, Carter grabbed a water gun and began squirting everyone. They continued having fun until it was nearly sundown and had to head back to the Aquabase.

XXX

A few hours later, Ryan and Alia had gone on their usual walk together, were gone far too long. They were declared missing and a search went underway until Ryan staggered into the Aquabase, badly injured.

"Ryan!" cried Captain Mitchell. He ran forward and helped his son to stand. Ryan was a mess of burns, bruises and blood. A few gentle presses on his torso revealed a broken rib or two as well. "What happened to you? Who did this?"

"Alia's been taken," whispered Ryan. "The demons took Alia."

And then he passed out from the pain.

XXX

Two hours later, Ryan was treated for his injuries. His body was heavily bandaged, there was an IV in his arm and he had yet to awaken. Everyone was at his side, sick with worry.

"How is he?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"He has multiple abrasions, lacerations, a minor concussion, two cracked ribs and one broken rib, a slight fever and he lost a lot of blood. If it wasn't for his strength and Titanium powers, he could've been much worse," said Dana. "The odds are a bit slim, but he should make a full recovery if he rests for a few days, maybe a week."

Just then, Ryan woke up and nearly sat up, but then lay back down when pain coursed through his body.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," said Captain Mitchell. "You need to rest. You took a big hit this time."

"Dad, have you found Alia? Is she safe?" said Ryan.

Everyone exchanged looks and sighed.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but there's no sign of Alia anywhere," said Joel. "We'll keep looking, though."

"I have to find her."

He tried to get up again, but Ms. Fairweather pushed him down. "You have to rest for a bit and tell us what happened."

"Alia and I were on our usual walk when we were attacked," said Ryan. "These demons were nothing like anything we'd seen before. We didn't recognize them. The demons were cloaked from the monitors and infused with magic. We fought them when they attack, but they were too quick, too strong, for us and we lost. They beat me to a pulp and then when Alia was down, they took her."

"I don't understand. Why would they take Alia?" asked Joel. "She said it herself, she's not as valuable as Olympus. She's only a half-blood."

Ryan was quiet and averted his eyes.

"You know why they took her, don't you?" asked Dana.

"Ryan, tell us," asked Carter.

"I can't," said Ryan.

"Can't or won't?" asked Kelsey.

Ryan was silent.

"If there's something we need to know that could help save Alia, then you need to tell us, Ryan, please," said Captain Mitchell.

Ryan sighed. "Just swear to me that you won't yell or kick Alia out when I tell you about this."

"We swear it, Ryan," said Captain Mitchell, as the others nodded.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and said, "Alia…is Olympus's half-sister. She's Queen Bansheera's daughter."


	12. The Queen's Return

The Queen's Return

Everyone stared.

"Alia is Queen Bansheera's _daughter?_" said Kelsey. "How is that possible?"

"I only know what Alia's told me and what magic's shown us," said Ryan. "Before the demons were locked up, Queen wanted a powerful offspring. The strongest she could create would be a half-witch, half-demon child. So, she used her powers to trick a warlock called Morlock into falling in love with her and before long, Alia was born. At that moment, Morlock discovered the truth about Queen Bansheera and he took off with Alia when she was barely a day old.

"Three years went by and the two of them were hidden. But then they were found. The Queen wanted her daughter, but Morlock refused to hand her over. A great battle went underway and it nearly cost Alia her life. Morlock became desperate to save her, so with his last breath and final act of love, he entombed the demons and sealed Alia away in magical chamber that would allow her to sleep, unable to age or die until she was needed or the world was safe from demons once more. For eons, Alia was hidden away. But Morlock's spell was flawed. In all that time, her memories became little more than forgotten dreams.

"When she was found and freed by Diabolico, she remembered whose daughter she was, but forgot all that Morlock had done for her, thus enabling her to believe the lies she was fed about being abandoned like I thought I was. She didn't remember the truth until we went looking for answers. We both thought Queen Bansheera was destroyed and Alia was as shocked as I was when the Queen came back in her spirit form, if not more. And it gets worse."

"How could it get worse?" asked Carter.

"Before Alia was born, there was a prophecy about her. We never thought it'd come true, until Queen Bansheera reappeared." Ryan reached into his pocket, opened his pocket watch and handed Captain Mitchell a small piece of paper, which he read aloud.

_She who is born of evil and of magic_

_Shall set upon a great path of destiny_

_Stronger than others because of her line_

_When the planets are all aligned_

_Whether by choice or not at all_

_Her powerful blood or her using her power_

_The ritual will occur and the Demon Queen shall rise again_

_A single choice to choose the fate of Mariner Bay_

_Whether to preserve or to raze_

_Unless love of great power through an eternal bond_

_Shared between her and a strong human and is remembered_

_She shall not live to see another day_

"The only reason she was trained during the seventeen years she was with demons was because they wanted her to be as powerful as could be so they could guarantee the ritual would work," said Ryan.

"Oh, crap," said Kelsey.

"If Alia isn't found and saved, they'll take control over her and use her for the ritual. She's strong, but there's only so much she can take, before they win. And if the ritual's a success, then Mariner Bay will be destroyed, then Queen Bansheera will return to her bodily form and Alia will be destroyed," said Ryan. "That can't happen. I can't lose her."

"And you won't," said Dana. "We'll find her and bring her back, I promise. We know what she means to you."

"But Ryan, why didn't either of you ever tell us about this before?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Alia was scared. Lightspeed's the only family she's ever known and she thought if you knew, she'd be an outcast. She made me swear not to say anything unless I absolutely had to. I couldn't break my word," said Ryan.

"We understand, Ryan," said Chad. "You did what you had to."

"Alright, here's the deal," said Captain Mitchell. "Ryan, you'll stay here and get your strength back up, _but _you'll have a monitor in here and you'll be keep in the loop on the situation and give us any information that might be necessary. The rest of you will stay with me while we work out a plan and then try and save Alia and stop the ritual."

"Okay," said Ryan.

"Ryan, think, is there anything else you know?" asked Joel.

"The alignment's tonight," said Ryan. "It's what they've been waiting for."

With that, the Rangers headed out in the Rescue Zords, hoping Fate was on their side and they'd win.

XXX

Alia struggled against her bonds, but her shackles were covered in an anti-magic formula that prevented her using her magic to unlock them and they were made out of carbon steel.

"Stop struggling, Princess, you cannot avoid your fate," said Spellbinder.

"The future isn't written in stone," she said, coldly. "I _won't _be a part of this."

"You have no choice," said Loki.

"There's always a choice!"

"How cute," said Vypra, mocking. "Queen Bansheera's daughter's trying to escape destiny as Mariner Bay's destruction and her mother's return!"

"_Our _mother," corrected Olympus. "She is, after all, sister to me, her brother."

"You're no brother of mine," she spat.

Olympus laughed. "Pathetic, isn't she? And she's just as weak as weak her little husband is!"

Alia let out an angry growl and lunged for Olympus, but she couldn't reach because of her chains.

"Don't you dare insult Ryan, you scumbag!" she yelled. "He's a thousand times the man you will _ever _be."

"Enough!" said Spellbinder. "The time has come." He took a knife and cut Alia's hand, collecting the blood. "Now, to make _sure _this works, your mind will be ours and then you shall become what the prophecy said!"

"You just try," she snarled. But she knew these were empty words as without her magic, the blocks around her mind were minimal and wouldn't last long. She bit back the yell that entered her throat as Vypra and Olympus each touched one of her temples and entered her mind and then she knew no more.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Rangers had managed to find the location of the ceremony and were nearly inside unnoticed when Vypra appeared.

"Come and get a front-row seat!" she said, as she attacked them.

The Rangers fought her until they were overcome by her and her Batlings, who held them prisoner as something horrible came into their sights.

There, in the center of the demonic symbol on the ground, no longer enchained, was Alia. Her hair was up, her brown eyes were glowing white, although she still wore her father's ring and necklace from Ryan, she was dressed in a red dress with thin spaghetti straps with a white sash around her waist, she had horns protruding from her head, enormous wings on her back, and there were claws protruding from her fingers.

"Alia, is that you?" asked Joel.

The voice that spoke was distorted and barely sounded like Alia's. "_Foolish human, I am no longer Alia. I am Mania, the daughter of Queen Bansheera and Princess of the Demons, and your destruction._" She raised her hand and the Rangers were trapped against the wall.

"Mania, finish the ritual with Spellbinder," said Vypra.

"_Yes, Vypra_," said Alia/Mania.

She and Spellbinder stepped forward and began chanting in an unknown language as the stones glowed and the planets reached their alignment. Then, there was a great burst of golden fire that went through the roof of the building.

"_Arise Queen Bansheera, ruler of the demons!_" cried Alia/Mania.

"Ah, at last, our Queen will return to her bodily form!" gasped Vypra.

"Mariner Bay will be no more!" said Loki.

But then, the Rangers managed to break free and start attacking the demons and Batlings with their weapons.

"_Spellbinder, get them,_" said Alia/Mania. "_I'll continue the ceremony._"

"As you wish," said Spellbinder. He began attacking Carter. "How dare you try to interfere with this ceremony?"

"We're not to let it happen! Yah!"

Spellbinder and Carter dueled hard until Carter finally gained an advantage and fired his V-Lancer at him, destroying the demon.

"That's one thing taken care of," said Joel. "What do we do about _her_?"

Alia/Mania was still continuing the ceremony.

"Alia, stop this!" yelled Chad. "You have to stop!"

"_I think not, Blue Ranger,_" she said. "_My mother will soon be returning and all human life will be destroy and forgotten as the demons take their rightful places as the rulers of the world!_"

"What about Ryan?" shouted Carter. "Are you going to destroy him too?"

Her eyes flashed and her voice was soft. "Beloved?"

"Remember how much Ryan loves you, Alia," said Dana. "You keep each other safe and you love him! He wouldn't want this for you, he'd want you live!"

"_But my mother…_"

"Your mother doesn't care about you!" said Kelsey. "She only wants to use you so she can live while you're destroyed! _Ryan _is the one who loves you, your father loved you, _we _love you! Please, Alia, remember Ryan!"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then Queen Bansheera's spirit form appeared. "Do not listen to them, daughter! The only true destiny for you is to restore me to my bodily form and destroy Mariner Bay! Now, do it! That is an order from your mother!"

Alia/Mania raised her hand and the Rangers stepped back in fear, but then she turned her power towards Queen Bansheera and fired, causing the demon queen to yell in pain.

"_You are not my mother and nor will you harm those I love!_" Surges of power burst through her hands and fired upon Queen Bansheera's slowly returning body and destroyed the ceremony. She also destroyed Spellbinder, and then fired upon Vypra and Olympus until they were withering in pain until she stopped. "_You will never touch my mind again or I shall not be so merciful next time._"

"Alia, stop!" yelled Carter. "It's over. Just let it go. Stop!"

"Remember, Ryan!" yelled Dana.

The moment she said that, Alia returned to her usual form, no longer looking demonic, and was in her usual black garb. She was injured and weak and staggered a couple of steps before collapsing in Carter's arms.

"Alia!"

He cradled her in his arms. She was barely stirring and her pulse was weak.

"Ryan," she murmured. "Ryan…"

"Alia, just hold on," said Dana. "We'll get you to Ryan soon. Carter, she's hurt. We need to her back to the base."

None of them noticed how a tear slipped from her eye and as her father's ring glowed, the tear turned into an astral-projection form of Alia that then traveled to the Aquabase, unnoticed.

Ryan's injuries had been more serious than everyone had thought and he was starting to fade away. He was wincing in pain and his breathing was shallow. Alia's astral projection form touched him and healed him. He then opened his eyes with wonder and relief.

"Lia?" he whispered.

"I will never abandon you, beloved," she whispered. "Now, sleep."

Ryan nodded and shut his eyes as he fell into a contented sleep.

XXX

When Alia woke up, she was in the medical bay of the Aquabase with Ryan by her side. He had her hand in his and was fast asleep.

"Beloved?" she said, hoarsely.

Ryan immediately woke up at the sound of her voice. "Lia!"

"Ryan!"

They hugged each other tight and then shared a passionate kiss.

"You've been out for two days. I was so afraid we'd lost you," he murmured, when they broke apart. He placed a hand on her cheek. "How're you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," she said.

Just then, Ms. Fairweather, the other Rangers and Captain Mitchell came in the room and upon seeing her awake, burst out in smiles and cries of joy.

"Alia, you're okay!" said Kelsey.

"Good to see you up and about, girl," said Joel.

"You really worried us," said Chad.

"We've missed you," said Dana.

Alia just nodded and looked down as tears of shame filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, everyone. I remember everything about the ritual. I should've told you the truth. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you. And I—"

"Alia, we don't care," interrupted Carter.

Alia looked at them. "I beg your pardon?"

"It doesn't matter to us if Queen Bansheera's your mother or not. What matters is _you_, the person you are and you _choose _to be," said Captain Mitchell. "And that's a very brave young woman who fights to stop evil from taking Mariner Bay. You're part of our family and our friend."

Alia smiled through her tears as everyone nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Dad."

"Alright, I think we'd better leave these two alone," said Ms. Fairweather. "Alia, you can leave the medical bay and join us for breakfast in half an hour. Okay?"

She nodded and then she was left alone with Ryan.

Ryan squeezed her hand. "You know, you never did tell me you could do that."

"Do what?"

"Earlier, I was almost gone because of my injuries and then I saw you. You were right where I'm sitting down. You healed me and said you'd never abandon me. You saved me."

Alia looked confused. "Ryan, I never—wait." She slipped off her father's ring and examined it. "Two spells have come from it. Look." There, etched on the inside of the ring was a tiny phoenix. "My father's familiar was a phoenix. A phoenix's tears have healing powers. That, combined with love allowed it to work and you were healed and brought back."

Ryan smiled. "Your father certainly knew what he was doing, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was."

They kissed again before Alia got of the hospital bed and they headed down to the cafeteria with the others to relax for a while and just enjoy one another's company.

XXX

One week later Alia called a meeting to tell the Rangers of something she'd seen in her dreams.

"We all thought that Queen Bansheera's chance of returning was gone, but we were wrong," said Alia. "Last night, I had a vision. Although I was able to damage her severely, and the ritual was interrupted, but enough of it was completed that she's halfway back."

"What do you mean?" asked Captain Mitchell.

"She doesn't have her full body back, but Queen Bansheera's powers will only grow stronger," said Ryan. "And one day, no matter what you do, no matter what weapons you build, she'll destroy us to build her palace."

"You're saying she's indestructible?" said Ms. Fairweather.

"There must be some way to stop her," said Carter.

"Yes, the demons are all free now, but there _was _a time when that wasn't the case," said Alia. "So, we _know _it's possible."

"We're going to leave," said Ryan. "We've got to find out how to capture them again."

No one looked pleased by this. Captain Mitchell and Dana looked upset.

"We'll go with you," said Kelsey.

"No, Mariner Bay needs you," said Alia.

Captain Mitchell rose up. "I'm proud of you, son. And you, Alia."

"Be careful," said Carter.

Ryan and Alia nodded and each shook Captain Mitchell's hands and then Ryan hugged Dana tight, who was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, little sister," said Ryan. "We'll be back before you know it, we promise."

"You'd better be," said Dana, sniffling.

Alia handed her a small bag. "Here're some magic tricks, just in case you need them and there's also a two-way mirror you can use to call us. Just say our names and we'll respond."

"Thanks," said Dana.

"Oh, Chad, give this to a mermaid called Marina," said Alia, tossing him a little shell necklace. "She'll know what it is."

Chad raised an eyebrow at these instructions, but didn't question them as he put the necklace in his pocket.

Alia and Ryan waved good-bye, grabbed their luggage, and then set out on their journey, not quite knowing what to expect.


	13. Journey Into the Unknown

Journey Into the Unknown

Over a month later, Alia and Ryan were still traveling and had minimal contact with Lightspeed. It had been a long and tedious journey, even with Alia's magic, but they were getting through.

They had found several books and other things they thought might be useful to trap the demons again. At the moment, they were traveling in the desert when Ryan suddenly Ryan pulled Alia down into the sand. She got back up, coughing up the sand and glaring at him.

"What was that for?" she hissed.

"Sorry," said Ryan. "Look!"

He handed her the binoculars and then she saw them—Vypra and Loki, at the entrance of the tomb where they'd once been imprisoned.

"What're they doing here?" she murmured.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," he said.

They watched Vypra push Loki into the tomb and then they got to their feet and watched them from the entrance.

"Wow, I forgot how amazing this place was," said Loki.

Vypra dusted off the cobwebs on one of the ways. "_From the tomb of forever, the jaws of death, the icy tingle of Bansheera's breath._" She turned away. "It's time, Loki. Throw the rope into the tomb!"

Loki quickly tossed in the rope and a great fire emerged from it, causing Loki to back up in fear.

"_Rise from the darkness and bring new life!_" said Vypra. "_For those once fallen, knead the hero's knife! Arise and live again!_"

More fire emerged from the tomb and then there was a tugging on the rope as a hand poked out and then a demon came out.

"I'm back!" It was Diabolico. "And better than ever!"

"Diabolico!" cried Loki, as Vypra laughed. "Wait, he's on our side! YEAH!"

"Let's go," said Diabolico.

All three emerged just as Alia and Ryan hid themselves. Vypra and Loki were bowing before him.

"Now that I'm back, I'll make amends for my foolish mistake of letting the Rangers and the Queen's daughter defeat me!" said Diabolico.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Diabolico," said Vypra.

"I will repay both of you for this deed," said Diabolico.

"And I know just how you can pay us back," said Vypra. "Not only did the Queen Bansheera's daughter manage to overcome the control on her during the ritual and attack us _and _survive, but the Queen's son tried to destroy us! It's time for revenge."

"I cannot say I'm surprised about the girl, but that squirt Impus tried to destroy you?" said Diabolico.

"He's not Impus anymore," said Loki. "Your Star Power turned him into Olympus!"

"He stole my Star Power?" said Diabolico, furious. "It will be my pleasure to destroy the brainless fool! Come on, let's go!"

The three demons disappeared as Ryan and Alia emerged from their hiding place and dove into the tomb.

"This is not good. Not good at all," said Alia. "With Diabolico back, there's no telling what he'll do."

"We'd better warn the others," said Ryan. "And let's hope they still have plenty of the magic stuff you left them."

Alia dug into her bag and pulled out the duplicate mirror they used to keep in contact the other Rangers.

"Dana. Dana, please respond, this is urgent!"

After a few moments, Dana's image appeared in the mirror. "Ryan, Alia!" she said. "Where are you?"

"We're in the demons' tomb," said Ryan. "We've got to tell you something really important!"

"What is it?" asked Carter.

"Vypra and Loki were here," said Alia. "They opened the tomb and performed a Resurrection Spell which brought back Diabolico."

"We repeat: Diabolico is back!" said Ryan. "You've got to be careful; they'll be coming after you!"

"We hear you, guys," said Joel. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out."

"Good," said Alia.

She waved her hand and the transmission ceased as she repacked the mirror.

Ryan was busy writing down the symbols on the walls. Once he'd finished, he held out the notebook to Alia.

"The answer to capturing Bansheera has got to be in these symbols. I got them all written down, but I have no idea what they mean," said Ryan.

"Me neither," said Alia. "This language was not one of my studies. But maybe there's something in my books."

They skimmed through her books until they found information regarding "The Sorcerer of the Sands," who could translate the writings.

With this new knowledge, they set out again.

XXX

Several weeks passed and their search was turning out to be fruitless. On one particularly hot day, Alia was weak and Ryan was tired, but there was no place to rest and their supplies were gone. Alia kept staggering until she finally fell, just as Ryan caught her.

"Lia, are you okay?" Then he noticed she wasn't acting normal. "You're shivering."

"I'm fine. I'm just so cold," she murmured."

"Cold?" he repeated. He felt her face and frowned at the amount of heat that was coming off her and she started coughing. "You're running a high fever and we're out of medicines and water. You're in no condition to use your magic right now. I've got to get you some help." He picked her up and carried her on his back.

"I can walk," she mumbled into his shirt. "Besides, you're tired."

"I can manage a while longer," he said. "You just rest, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

He continued walking for a few more miles until he ran into an old man with a pet crow on his shoulder.

"Good-day to you, young master," he said.

"Likewise," said Ryan. He could feel exhaustion begin to claim him. "Sir, please, can you help us? We've been traveling for weeks. Now our supplies are gone and my wife's sick."

The crow cawed.

"Yes, yes, of course. Please, follow me," said the man.

The man led Ryan to his tent where he had Ryan lay Alia down. Then he mixed up a potion from herbs and water, and prepared of bowl of water and a rag.

"Give your wife this potion and try to keep her cool until you're ready to fall asleep, and she'll be recovered by the morning," said the old man.

"Thank you."

Ryan took the potion and gently shook Alia until she awoke and gazed him with eyes dull and glassy from her fever.

"Hey, sorry to wake you," said Ryan.

"Where are we?" she asked, weakly.

"In my tent to rest and recover, young lady," said the old man.

"I need you to drink this and then you can go back to sleep, okay?" said Ryan.

She nodded and quickly drank the potion. Then she glanced at the old man and said, "Thank you," before falling asleep again as Ryan covered her with a blanket.

The old man smiled and nodded before turning to his pet crow. "Boy and girl out here in this wasteland, either very brave or very stupid."

"Probably both," said Ryan. "We're looking for the Sorcerer of the Sands."

The old man didn't look surprised as he turned to the crow again. "So many people want the Sorcerer's help." He turned to Ryan. "What is it the two of you seek? Gold? Or perhaps, jewels?"

"We're not after fortune," said Ryan. He stopped wiping Alia's face with the water and then pulled out his notebook. "We've learned that the Sorcerer is the only one who can read these ancient writings."

The old man gasped in awe and reached for them, but Ryan pulled back.

"I'm sorry, but only the Sorcerer is supposed to see these," he said, apologetically.

"Naturally," said the old man. He went to prepare some tea.

Ryan nodded and put the book down as he continued wiping Alia's face with the water. She was already looking better for which he was grateful.

The old man held out a glass of tea. "Tea, young master?"

"Yes, thank you." Ryan took the glass of tea and drank it. He then felt sleepier than before as he put down the glass and fell asleep, not noticing that the old man was showing the book's pages to the crow.

XXX

Ryan woke up when morning came. To his relief, he saw the old man drinking tea as Alia put some fresh supplies in their bag. The notebook was back in Ryan's hands.

"Morning, beloved," said Alia, smiling when she saw him.

"Morning," said Ryan. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Would you like some more tea, Master Ryan?" asked the old man.

"No, thank you," said Ryan. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we should be going now."

"He's right," said Alia. She put down her glass. "We need to find the Sorcerer of the Sands. Otherwise we'll never find a way to beat Queen Bansheera."

The old man then dropped his glass and looked horrified. "To-to beat—?"

"Queen Bansheera," repeated Ryan.

The old man looked scared now and turned to his pet crow. "Did you hear that?" He hid behind a chest.

"Hey, calm down," said Alia, perplexed by his behavior. "She's not _here_."

"Young man, young lady, don't frighten him," said a male voice.

Ryan and Alia looked around.

"Who said that?" said Ryan.

"You should know the answer to that by now." Their eyes fell upon the crow on its perch. "I am the Sorcerer of the Sands, the one you seek." The crow flew from its perch and landed on the ground, turning into the Sorcerer. "Who are the two of you?"

"I'm the Titanium Ranger and this is my wife, the witch Alia Mitchell," said Ryan.

Ever since they'd rejoined Lightspeed, Alia had since forsaken her surname of 'Daemin' and changed to 'Mitchell' as it was Ryan's surname.

"And the two of you are trying to defeat Queen Bansheera?" said the Sorcerer.

"Yes, we're trying to send her back to the Ancient Tomb," said Alia.

"Enemies of the Queen's are friends of mine," he said. "Let me see your book again, please."

Alia handed him the book.

"These symbols are spells," he explained. "Very old, and very powerful ones at that, but they're also difficult. Do either of you have the key?"

"The key?" repeated Ryan. "What key?"

"The golden key. It makes all the difference."

The Sorcerer nodded at the old man, who removed a blanket, revealing a large mirror. A golden key with a red jewel set into it appeared.

"That's the key to the Shadow World," said Alia.

"The what?" asked Ryan.

"Jinxer told me about it once and showed me that key. The Shadow World is where the demons go when they're destroyed," said Alia. "It's a desolate wasteland made of nightmares. Whoever holds the key holds the power to release demonic spirits from the Shadow World."

"Exactly," said the Sorcerer. "Also, if I had the Key, I could read this easily."

"I would've swiped the Key from Jinxer if I'd known we'd need it," said Alia.

"That is all in the past, my dear." The Sorcerer then placed several colored stones in a large copper bowl and waved his hand over it. "Let's see what the stones tell us." The stones formed a triangle and then blew away.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryan.

"Your friends are in trouble," said the Sorcerer. He cast another spell at the mirror. This time, it revealed the Rangers trapped by dozens of the demons they'd destroyed in a cave in the Shadow World.

"Olympus did this!" growled Ryan. He turned to Alia and the Sorcerer. "We have to help them."

"Hmm." The Sorcerer rose to his feet. "There may be a way." He opened a small box and out of it came a silvery light that flew out of the desert and into the Shadow World where the Rangers were.

"Rangers, Rangers!" called the Sorcerer. "Ryan and Alia are trying to help you! Follow the light!" The light led them to a little green pool. "This is the way out." The light vanished as the Rangers dove into the pool and returned to the Human World.

Ryan and Alia heaved a sigh of relief.

"They're out," said Alia.

"Thank you," said Ryan.

"My pleasure, now let's get back to the spells." He began read aloud the book and the spells began to take effect as the winds picked up and the ground shook. Then blue light shot from the book, burning the pages and turning the Sorcerer to dust.

"Master!" cried the old man. "Master!"

Just then, a familiar laugh was heard and Diabolico appeared in the mirror. He held the key in his hand. "You have failed, Titanium Ranger and sorceress demon!" Then he disappeared.

"No!" yelled Ryan. "Alia, is there anything you can do?"

"I can't restore the book of spells. Once a book of magic is lost, it _stays _lost for all time. It's the Law of Magic," said Alia. "But maybe I can restore the Sorcerer."

"How can you do that? What magic is powerful enough to bring back life besides dark magic?" asked the old man.

"You'd be surprised. Just answer us this: did you love like a father and did he love you like a son?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, yes," said the old man, wiping his tears.

A tear fell from Alia's eye as the ring glowed as she waved her hand over the dusty remains of the Sorcerer, and then he was brought back to life.

"Oh, master!" cried the old man.

"It-it is a miracle!" said the Sorcerer. "But how—?" and then he saw Morlock's ring on Alia's hand. "Oh, I see now. Morlock's blood runs within your veins. You're his daughter. A great man was he."

"You knew her father?" asked Ryan.

"Sadly, I did not have the fortune," said the Sorcerer. "But I heard his story often whilst I was growing up. He was my inspiration for studying sorcery."

"I see," said Alia. "Thank you again for your help."

"Good luck, both of you," said the Sorcerer. "Maybe our paths cross again."

Ryan nodded and then they continued on their way.


	14. The Fate of Lightspeed

The Fate of Lightspeed

Another week passed and Alia and Ryan found themselves back at the tomb, reading the inscriptions on the wall. After dusting off some cobwebs, they found a symbol resembling the Golden Key, and when Ryan touched it, it turned _into _the Key and floated into Alia's hand.

"It's the Key to the Shadow World," said Ryan.

"How on earth did this get here?" murmured Alia.

"Uh, Lia…" Ryan pointed to a column's inscriptions which were glowing blue.

Silvery smoke then formed around the key and it glowed as the smoke and red light formed images on the wall, showing an eclipse and dozens of demons trapped in the Shadow World.

"Oh no," said Ryan.

Alia handed him the key and began rummaging through her bag for the magic mirror. "We have to warn the others of the Queen's plans!"

XXX

Back at the Aquabase, all was quiet and the Rangers were in a meeting with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather. Recently, the Queen's true regard of her people had become clear as she'd sacrificed Loki and Vypra, then Olympus and Diabolico had destroyed each other in battle, and one of their Megazords was under repairs from their last battle.

Suddenly, Dana's mirror came to life with Ryan and Alia's images.

"Dana, can you hear us?" said Alia.

"Ryan? Alia, what's going on?" asked Dana.

"We've found out the Queen's plan. You have to stop her!" said Ryan.

"What is it?" asked Carter.

"She's trying to resurrect _all _the demons from the Shadow World!" said Alia.

Silence fell upon them all with feelings of horror and dread.

"The ceremony's going to happen—" Ryan was cut off when the light in the tomb suddenly went out and then Ryan and Alia's images on the mirror were gone.

"Ryan? Alia?" said Dana, worried. "Guys, please respond!"

But there was no reply.

XXX

The mirror slid from Alia's hands and shattered to bits when she and Ryan found themselves face-to-face with Queen Bansheera.

"It's going to happen right, and no one is going to stop it!" she cackled. She then attacked and subdued them before they could fight back. And then Queen Bansheera scooped up the Key in her hands.

XXX

Despite Dana's frantic efforts, there was no response from Ryan or Alia and now all were worried and downhearted.

"Great, the Queen has Ryan _and _Alia," said Chad.

"What'd we do?" asked Joel.

"She'll probably take them to Skull Cavern," said Carter. He rose up from his seat. "I'll go get them."

Dana shook her head. "No, Carter. _I'll _go."

"I can take the Mobile Armored Vehicle," said Carter. "The Queen would never expect it!"

"Of course not, because it's _crazy_!" said Chad.

"I agree, it's very risky," said Captain Mitchell.

But Carter was still going. Dana tried to stop him again.

"Carter, you can't—"

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "I'll bring them back."

XXX

At the Skull Cavern, Ryan and Alia were being dragged to Queen Bansheera by a pack of Batlings.

"Well, it's so good to see we're _finally _making some progress!" said Jinxer. He then bowed. "Oh, my Queen."

"Lock them up and make sure they _never _get away!" she ordered.

They were taken away and Jinxer resumed talking to the Queen. "What next, Your Highness?"

"It's time to release the Batlings. I don't want those Rangers interfering with my ceremony!" she said.

Unbeknownst to the Power Rangers, Jinxer had stuck a Batling Card on the leg of their Megazord.

"Yes, my Queen." He began waving his hands. "_Little batlings, take to the wing, rise up and destroy everything!_"

As he spoke, the Batling Card activated and soon countless Batlings were in the Aquabase.

XXX

At the Aquabase, Carter was in his Red Ranger form and nearly ready to leave. He entered the lab as Ms. Fairweather approached him.

"Carter, use stealth mode and you should be able to go in undetected," she said.

"Now, if I'd know you were going to do this cockamamie thing, I'd have _never _taught you how to fly," said Joel. He shook Carter's hand, who nodded.

Dana then kissed him gently. "You'd better come back to me safely," she said. "Good luck."

"I promise, I will," he said. "Thanks."

He then boarded his vehicle and took off.

But trouble soon followed just moments after Carter left. Ms. Fairweather had found the countless Batlings surrounding the Megazord and Captain Mitchell put on Red Alert as the Batlings began destroying everything.

The remaining four Rangers morphed and split up. Dana and Joel fought and destroyed the Batlings on side of the Base, while Kelsey and Chad fought and destroyed the others.

Things got worse when the Life Force Megazord—under the control of other Batlings—began attacking and destroying the Aquabase from the outside and then Captain Mitchell went into shock from the loss of so much he'd worked so hard to create and save.

Ms. Fairweather took charge at that point. "The crew is in danger. We have to evacuate."

"Evacuate?" repeated Chad.

"Yes," she said. "The Megazord has the firepower to tear this place apart. Come on!" she led them away and the evacuation began.

With the combined efforts of Ms. Fairweather and the Rangers, they were able to evacuate everyone to safety. But then they realized Captain Mitchell hadn't joined them and they went to get him before it was too late.

"Captain, what're you doing?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Everything I've worked so hard for, it's gone," he said.

Dana stepped forward. "That's not true, Dad." She then made him look at her. "You still have Ryan and Alia and me. And Ms. Fairweather and the other Rangers count on you."

That made him snap out of it.

"You're right," he whispered. He smiled. "Let's get out of here."

But before they could leave, the Megazord hit the connecting tube and destroying the lights and leaving them on minimal life-support. And even worse, water was starting to leak in from the cracked windows. They were trapped and doomed.

XXX

Meanwhile, Carter had arrived at the Skull Cavern and snuck inside, determined to rescue Ryan and Alia. He'd been there before in his last battle with Loki, but he still hated it. It was a dark and dreary place. How Alia and Ryan had survived growing up in such a pit, he'd never know.

After some searching, he found Queen Bansheera arousing her Batlings.

"The time has come to take Mariner Bay!" she said. "Victory is at hand! Soon, our glorious palace will arise at the hands of their destruction! Nothing can stop us now!"

Worried, Carter quickly left before he could be spotted, and resumed looking for Ryan and Alia. He found them shackled in anti-magic chains and about to be dealt with by Batlings. Quickly, he destroyed the Batlings and grabbed the keys.

"You guys, okay?" he asked.

"We're fine. Just a little woozy," said Ryan.

"Correction, _I'm _a little woozy," said Alia. Her eyes darkened. "_Mommy Dearest_ decided to disown me and force me to drink some vial potion to genetically purge my demonic half and demon powers. Not that I'm complaining. I stopped considering myself _hers _a _long _time ago and I'm still a dangerously powerful witch.

"Anyway, we're glad to see you," said Ryan. "You got here just in time. The Queen's going to start the ceremony when the solar eclipse happens."

Carter was shocked. "But that's today!"

"That's why we have to hurry," said Alia. She rubbed her wrists which were sore from the shackles before doing a healing spell on herself and Ryan. "We'll figure out a way to stop her, but right now we have to leave."

They started to leave, but then stopped when they heard Jinxer's voice.

"Everything is going according to plan, my Queen," he said.

"Excellent. Now go, you must begin to put the stones in place!" she ordered.

"As you command," said Jinxer. He rose up and said to the Batlings, "You heard the Queen, move it!"

The three of them tried to leave again, but when Queen Bansheera began to come near them, Alia and Ryan faked still being imprisoned while Carter hid to maintain an illusion.

"I have been waiting a long time for this day to arrive," she said to them. "Imagine the destruction as I release every horrid creature upon your pitiful Earth! What a shame you won't be around to celebrate with us!"

"You're wrong," said Ryan. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, I think I will, Titanium Ranger!" said Queen Bansheera.

"Your overconfidence and obsession are your fatal flaws," said Alia.

"Your faith in your loves ones are yours!" she snapped.

Just then, Carter's Morpher beeped, giving his position away.

"What's this?" said Queen Bansheera. "We have us a visitor!" Just when she got close to Carter's hiding place, Ryan and Alia broke free and began attacking Queen Bansheera and then Carter joined them.

"You're outnumbered by a million to one!" said Queen Bansheera.

"We won't let you get away with this!" said Ryan. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" said Carter. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"_BRISINGR!_"

While Ryan and Carter morphed into the Titanium and Red Ranger, fire burst out of Alia's hands, attacking the Batlings and Queen Bansheera and a huge battle went underway.

Carter and Ryan fought every Batling that came their way using their weapons and every single move they'd been taught while Alia used several dangerous spells such as electricity, water, wind and fire and they had nearly won, until Queen Bansheera attacked them and forced them to watch the Omega Megazord which had been hijacked by Batlings and Jinxer, place the stones in Mariner Bay.

Queen Bansheera then forcibly ejected them from the Skull Cavern. Soon the ceremony would take place and all would be lost. How would Mariner Bay survive now?

XXX

At the Aquabase, the situation was growing increasingly worse as water continued to leak in and the Batlings kept trying to get to the Rangers. Dana was getting more worried. Chad and Kelsey comforted each other through their fears, trying to lighten the mood a little. Joel was sitting quietly by himself until Ms. Fairweather put a hand on his shoulder.

"Joel, don't worry, we'll be okay," she said.

Joel stared. "What're you talking about? We're trapped in here and this place is going to cave in on our heads at any minute."

"I hope not," she said. "I was hoping when this was all over, we could actually go on that date. Assuming, of course you're still interested."

It was no secret that Joel had it bad for Ms. Fairweather, but she'd never accepted any of his offers to date until now.

"Don't joke with me about this," he said.

She knelt down beside him and shook her head, smiling. "I'm not."

Joel smiled back and then nodded as he squeezed her hand. "Okay, when we get out of here and this is over, I'm taking you on the best date of your life."

Ms. Fairweather's smile grew broader as she kissed his cheek. "I can't wait."

"Hey, guys, come look at this," said Dana.

On the remaining, working monitor, they saw the Omegazord wrecking the city and putting the stones in place.

"Guys, we've got work to do," said Joel.

They began searching through the rubble until they found a maintenance shaft that led to the submarine bay. The pathway was flooded, but thankfully, they were able to locate some air cans so they were able to swim to the bay and get in the submarine.

Within moments, the Batlings arrived and began attacking the submarine as the Megazord continued attacking the Aquabase. When the submarine cable prevented them from moving to the water, Joel, Kelsey, and Chad then had an idea and fired torpedoes at the wall, flooding the bay and allowing them to break free.

They then fired at the Megazord and got away to safety just as the Megazord and the Aquabase blew up.

XXX

Meanwhile, the stones were nearly in place and Queen Bansheera had brought the Skull Cavern to Mariner Bay and the solar eclipse was well underway. But just as the Omegazord was about to put the last stone in place, it was fired upon.

Carter, Ryan and Alia had survived thanks to one of Alia teleporting them and the Mobile Armor Vehicle back to the human world.

"Right on target!" said Ryan. "Alia, shield us and fire what you can. Carter, can you get us any closer?"

"Already on it," said Alia.

"I'll see what I can do," said Carter.

"Titanium Laser, fire!"

"Missiles, fire!"

"_Forbeane_!"

All three blasts hit the Omegazord and they continued firing at it, but nothing they tried destroyed the Omegazord. The Omegazord returned fire, but Alia's shield kept them protected.

"I think we're going to have to abandon ship," said Alia. She placed a bag of magical explosive balls in the seat of the Vehicle. "Guys, grab hold of me and hang on tight!"

Ryan and Carter each grabbed one of Alia's hands and then she teleported them away as the Vehicle flew to the Omegazord and then exploded, taking the Omegazord with it. But not before the last stone fell into place and the ritual began.

"The last stone's in place!" said Carter.

"We're going to need some help," said Ryan.

"Carter, Ryan, Alia!"

The three of them spun around to see the other Rangers running towards them.

Dana immediately ran into Ryan's arms as he held her tight. "Ryan, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, little sister," said Ryan. "You guys got here just in time. The bad news is, the stone circle's complete."

"We've got to stop that ceremony," said Alia.

"We're on it!" said Chad.

They morphed and then headed for the Skull Cavern. When they arrived, the eclipse was done and the ceremony was beginning.

"_Forces of evil heed my call, gather now as darkness falls!_" said Queen Bansheera.

A beam of purple light hit the tomb, the Golden Key began to turn and the tomb was opening.

"_Brisingr!_" shouted Alia.

Fire hit Queen Bansheera's wing as she spun around to face Ryan, Alia and the Rangers.

"Ceremony's over, Queen Bansheera_,_" growled Alia.

"We're here to make sure of that!" said Ryan.

"You're too late, nothing can stop me now!" said Queen Bansheera.

"Nothing except us!" said Carter. "And that's just what we're going to do!"

"Attack!" yelled Queen Bansheera.

Everyone began fighting the Batlings and the battle was in the Rangers' favor as they were winning. Queen Bansheera grew furious and turned back to the tomb.

"_Just as darkness conquers light, let evil triumph over right!_" she yelled. Then the tomb was opening.

Alia stopped fighting the Batlings and lunged for Queen Bansheera, only to be blasted back and landing painfully into a column.

"You think you can defeat me? What daughter could ever defeat her own mother?" said Queen Bansheera.

Alia rose to her feet as she was filled with rage. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" she shouted. Powerful spells shot from her hands and kept hitting Queen Bansheera until the Queen fell into the tomb.

Just as the Queen fell, she latched onto Alia, pulling the girl in with her. Alia found herself barely hanging on to a ledge in the tomb.

Ryan appeared and reached for her. "Lia, give me your hand, I'll pull you up!"

Alia tried, but could not reach her husband's hand. "I can't reach you!" She tried to pull herself up, but Queen Bansheera's weight kept pulling her down.

"Don't let go!" said Ryan. "Just hang on!"

"If I go, you're coming with me!" said Queen Bansheera.

More purple light kept coming into the tomb. Alia could not use anymore magic as the powerful ones she'd shot at Queen Bansheera had tired her out.

"Close the lid!" she yelled.

"Never! We're not going to let you go!" said Ryan. "I am _not _losing you!"

The other Rangers appeared and tried to help, but to no avail.

"You're not leaving this tomb!" said Queen Bansheera. "I'm taking you down into the Shadow World with me!"

Just then, a familiar golden light appeared and turned into Diabolico in his spirit form, laughing.

"Diabolico, just in time to help!" said Queen Bansheera.

"I _am _here to help, help the Rangers and Alia destroy you for good!" he said. He fired a blast at her, that forced her to let Alia go and she fell into the Shadow World and never emerged again.

A rope fell down to Alia's hands.

"Lia, grab hold!"

Alia grabbed the rope and managed to climb out of the tomb and into Ryan's arms as Carter yanked out the Key and lid of the tomb closed. For a moment, they all just sat there, catching their breaths.

"We did it," said Carter.

They then began to cheer and rejoice, but then the Skull Cavern began to collapse, forcing them to flee. They made it out just as the Cavern crumbled into dust, taking the tomb along with it. This time, there would be no chance of return for the demon, not ever.

XXX

After enjoying a celebration over their victory, everyone met up at the pier. With the demons gone, it was time for the Rangers to hand over the Morphers and resume their normal lives.

"I'm sorry about the Aquabase, Captain," said Carter, as he handed him the Red Morpher.

"Well at least Queen Bansheera and her demons didn't win. Mariner Bay is safe again," said Captain Mitchell.

Dana smiled as she came up from behind the Captain, Ryan and Alia and said, "Now we _finally_ have time to be a normal family."

"Sounds great to me," said Ryan, who had an arm around Alia's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now I'll have a chance to get back to my surfing," said Chad, pulling off his Morpher and handing it in.

"Plus, there's an Extreme Sports Competition I've got to start training for," said Kelsey. She placed her Morpher with Chad's.

"Here you go, Cap," said Joel. He was out of his usual cowboy garb and in a handsome outfit for his long overdue date.

"I'll bet we're all ready to return to a normal life," said Carter.

"I heard _that_," said Joel.

"Well, as normal as _we'll _ever be," said Alia, smiling. "You know what they say, 'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger.'"

Just then, a car honked and a black convertible came into view. Ms. Fairweather was all decked out and ready for her date with Joel.

"Let's go, cowboy!" she said, smiling.

Joel grinned. "Excuse me, that's my date."

Everyone smiled and turned to Captain Mitchell, saluting once more and then going their separate ways. Captain Mitchell, Ryan, Alia and Dana got into the Rescue Rover and drove off to begin their now peaceful lives.

In the backseat, Ryan kissed Alia and held her tight. As bittersweet as the whole experience was, he wouldn't have traded a single day of it for anything. Now he could live a new life with the woman he loved, just like he'd always wanted. It was all just perfect.

Epilogue

It was late in the afternoon when Ryan came home. Ever since Queen Bansheera's destruction, Ryan had been working with his father and Alia had opened a small apothecary and magic shop. They had a nice house of their own in Mariner Bay close to their friends and family.

Everyone at Lightspeed had normal lives now. Chad was a lifeguard and married to a mermaid called Marina and thanks to the necklace from Alia, she could go on land as well as sea. Dana worked at a pediatrician at the local hospital and was married to Carter and he'd gone back to his job as a fireman. Joel had married Ms. Fairweather. And Kelsey was still zooming around doing her sports and had a boyfriend.

Ryan had had a long day. Vypra had returned the grave to summon a powerful demon called Quarganon, in Silver Hills, but thankfully she and her demon were stopped and destroyed with the combined effort of the Lightspeed Rangers and the Time Force Rangers. Ryan would've brought Alia along, but as she was six months along with their second child, they'd agreed it'd be best she stay home.

They had a son, William, named for Captain Mitchell, who was a few months old with his mother's dark hair and his father's blue-grey eyes. He was doted upon by their friends and family.

Ryan had had to admit he'd been a tad worried he wouldn't be a good father when Alia told him she was expecting, given how he'd grown up, but when their son was born, he'd taken naturally to William. He loved his son dearly and couldn't imagine life without him.

William was in his playpen in the living room with Alia when Ryan came home. William looked up and reached out his arms, as he said, "Dada."

"Hey, buddy," said Ryan. He picked up William. "Were you a good boy for your mom, today?"

"He was very good," said Alia, getting up and kissing him. "I'm glad you're home. Did the mission go okay? What were the Time Force Rangers like?"

"It went fine. Vypra's gone for good now," said Ryan. They sat down on the couch with William in Ryan's lap, playing with his teddy bear. "The Time Force Rangers were great and said they'd love to meet you sometime. The other said hi and they'll see us for Sunday dinner next week."

"That's good."

"So, how did it go at the doctor's? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. In fact, the doctor told me something he forgot to tell us last time," said Alia. Her eyes sparkled. "We're getting a double dose, beloved—both girls."

Ryan's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Twins? That's great. Looks like William will get to play the protective-older brother role twice."

"I'm sure you can give him a few pointers on that. Ooh," said Alia, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "The girls are kicking."

Ryan placed his free hand on Alia's stomach and smiled when he felt his daughters kicking; he smiled even more and then kissed Alia again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," said Alia. "So, do you have any ideas for names?"

"We promised Dana we'd name one of our girls after her and we know much Kelsey loves William, so how about Dana Kelsey Mitchell?" said Ryan.

"Has a nice ring to it," said Alia. "I want to name the other after my birth father, but 'Morlock' is hardly a human's name, is it?"

"What about 'Moira'?" suggested Ryan.

"And Angela for her middle name?" said Alia. "Yes, I like it. Dana Kelsey Mitchell and Moira Angela Mitchell, they're perfect."

Ryan smiled again. "_This, _our life, is perfect, Lia," he murmured, kissing her again and then hugging William closer to him. Their quiet little life was far from the exciting, danger-filled one they'd had before, but it was a happy one with the people they loved and best of all, it was all theirs.

_And they all lived happily ever after. _

_The End. _


End file.
